¡Tú!
by aleMiranda
Summary: Lily Evans quiere ser auror. Sucesos y reencuentros inesperados cambian su vida. ¡Él vuelve! - Reescrita y subida. ¿Comentarios? ;
1. Chapter 1

_**Nada **__de esto me pertenece, sólo escribo por diversión ;)_

**¡Tú! **

**Capítulo I:**

¿Porqué siempre Él?, eh ahí el dilema, La causa de mis problemas en Hogwarts, creí que se había ido al fin, pero ¡NO! Sigue ahí, yo que creía haberme desasido de Él hacía tiempo, pero ¡NO! Tenía que volver ¿No es verdad?

Oh, que rayos, todavía no saben quién soy, y ya los estoy aburriendo con mis problemas.

Me presento, soy Lilianne Evans, Lily para los amigos, bueno y creo que sabrán quien es el causante de tanto lío en mi cabeza ¿O me equivoco? James Potter. Si, luego de 2 años sin Él, ¡VUELVE!

Bueno, partiré mi historia en el expreso de Hogwarts, o sea, hace más o menos 5 años.

**FLASH BACK**

Yo iba en un compartimiento, en el expreso de Hogwarts, junto a mis amigas, Hilary McDuggen, una rubia, cariñosa, ojos extremadamente celestes, excelente amiga muy simpática y sentimental. Mi otra queridísima amiga es Constanza Potter, si leyeron bien Potter, es la adorable hermana melliza del egocéntrico Potter, ahí puedes ver como son de distintos los hermanos, si señor.

Bueno, íbamos en el compartimiento, felices de la vida y un tanto melancólicas, no todos lo días salías de Hogwarts para no volver nunca. En eso llegan los "odiosos, impertinentes, egocéntricos, maleducados, bromistas de cuarta, y todos los adjetivos que se le parezcan": "Merodeadores" y dicen esto, no sin antes sentarse y acomodarse bien en NUESTRO compartimiento, hablo de mis amigas y yo:

-Lo sentimos queridas, no hay mas compartimientos, y para su afortunada suerte, nos quedaremos aquí con ustedes…- Comenzó diciendo Potter, pero yo le corté la inspiración muy rápido.

-Ja ja ja…- dije con total sarcasmo en mi voz –No me hagas reír Potter, ustedes se largan de aquí AHORA, no me interesa en donde se queden, pero aquí NO, vallan donde algunas de sus locas "Fans" y se sientan con ellas, pero aquí ¡NO!- Dije al borde de la locura, extremadamente roja de ira y apunto de ahorcar a Potter con mis manos.

-Me encantas así Lily, como una fiera- Dice James, eso solo hace que me enfade más y saque mi varita, total, ya soy mayor de edad, y salí de Hogwarts, o eso creía. En ese preciso instante, llega (para vuestra impresión) la querida profesora McGonagall. Si, ella estaba en el tren, por alguna remota razón, pero estaba ahí, y me pilló con las manos en la masa.

-Señorita Evans, ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?- Dice la animaga, yo simplemente quise decirle: "¡Que no ve mis intentos homicidas hacia Potter!", pero para mi suerte, me contuve.

-Mmm, nada profesora, o ex profesora, sólo intentaba mostrarles un hechizo a mi querido amigo James- ¿Se notó mi sarcasmo?

-Bueno, intente eso en otro lugar, Señorita Evans. Yo me voy, adiós y buen viaje- Nos deseó la profesora, y Hilary (esta vez) se contuvo a decirle: "Si, claro, con estos la pasaremos de lujo"

-Bueno- Retomé la "conversación" de hace unos momentos –¿Se van o los saco yo?- Pregunté con cara de: "O se van o les pateo el culo", pero para mi total desgracia, ninguno se inmutó ante mi mirada fulminante, y siguieron ahí, en ese momento decidí que era mi hora de salir de allí antes de cometer algún homicidio. (Entiéndase de matar a Potter con mis propias manos)

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ese fue uno de mis tantos tropiezos con Potter, en ese instante solo me reconfortaba pensar que tan solo cruzar la barra entre el andén 9 y 10 de la estación de King Cross lo dejaría de ver, pero ahora me doy cuanta de cuan equivocada estaba.

**FLASH BACK**

Al llegar a la estación, me despedí con un fuerte abrazo de Hilary y Constanza, y las tres prometimos juntarnos durante las vacaciones. Hasta este punto vamos bien ¿No es cierto?, pero avancemos 1 año más, y veréis de que os hablo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Yo estaba postulándome para ser auror, hacía un año que había salido de Hogwarts, para mi suerte (Sólo hasta ese momento) no había visto al insufrible de Potter, sólo hasta ese momento…

**FLASH BACK**

Estaba a las afueras de una casa, o eso parecía, esperando para mostrar mis poderes ante los jueces y saber si podría ser auror.

En eso llega Connie, mi querida amiga, pero mi sonrisa se esfumó al ver con quien venía, "¡NO!", pensé enseguida, quise irme, pero, MUY TARDE LILY, Connie ya me había visto, no había escapatoria, yo me doy vuelta lentamente ante el ruidoso llamado de mi amiga, a la voy a saludar, con un fuerte abrazo, nos saludamos, hasta que en medio se entromete Potter y me dice, el muy descarado:

-¿Y a mí no me saludas, Querida Pelirroja?- Me pregunta como si fuéramos verdaderos amigos, el muy creído, yo solo le contesto un frío.

-Hola Potter- Y veo que el queda completamente… ¿Feliz?, No, no creo que halla sido eso, ¿O sí? En fin…

-Y bien, ¿también vienes a postularte para ser auror, Lily?- Me pregunta Connie.

-Sí- Contesto rápidamente, por alguna razón, una corazonada, me decía que algo iba a suceder –Espero a Hill, ¿No la viste por aquí?- pregunté mirando hacia todos lados, buscando a mi amiga, en eso cruzo las miradas con James, y el se queda embobado mirándome, que digo, yo también, ahí supe que debía cortar esa conexión, y pregunté, a Potter –¿Y tus inseparables amigos?- El todavía seguía mirándome, Ah como odio cuando hace eso.

- ¿Eh?- Pregunta Él saliendo de su trance momentáneo – ¡Ah sí!, deberían llegar, esto es raro, tengo un presentimiento, de que algo malo va a suceder…- ¡¿Ven?!, no soy sólo yo quien está así, sólo contesto:

-Yo también, Hill debió haber llegado hace mucho tiempo, si arreglé con ella, de juntarnos aquí a las 3:30 y como bien saben, Hilary es muy puntual- Comenté yo, en eso veo en el cielo unas chispas entre doradas y blancas, iba decir que lo miraran, pero Potter ya tenía la varita en alto, y Connie se escondía detrás de él, ahí yo también entré en pánico, sólo saqué mi varita, imitando a James, sólo que yo salgo corriendo hacia donde se había producido aquel extraño destello. Veo por el rabillo de mi ojo que Potter me sigue, con Connie muy cerca, llego al punto donde me dirigía y lo que veo me deja en evidente estado de shock. Lo que ahí había era Black junto a Remus, cogiendo a una Hilary muy herida con cortes profundos en sus brazos descubiertos, ahí salgo corriendo hacia mi amiga inconsciente.

-¡¿Qué le sucedió?!- Pregunto bastante alto para que todos lo oyeran, y Remus sólo me mira con la mirada angustiada, ahí supe que no debía preguntar hasta que lleguemos a un lugar seguro. En eso Potter pega el grito en el cielo, venían mortífagos, todos salimos corriendo, Remus llevaba a Hill, con una fuerza sacada de no sé donde, iba mas adelantado que nosotros, que no llevábamos carga alguna.

Rápidamente llegamos a la casa en donde estábamos inicialmente con los hermanos Potter, Remus deja a Hill en una camilla que había hecho aparecer, se sienta en el suelo, y esconde su cara entre sus manos temblorosas. Yo me siento a su lado, lo abrazo para darle fuerzas, y él comienza a sollozar, y me comienza a contar como encontró a Hilary (…)

-Lily, yo… me siento tan culpable… no sé como sucedió todo esto, yo simplemente venía caminando, hacia aquí… a las pruebas… venía conversando con Sirius… y en eso encontramos a McDuggen, tirada en el piso, sangrando completamente… yo me abalancé sobre ella, y Sirius fue a ver quien pudo haberle hecho tal calamidad a Hill…- En ese momento, vi como su mirada se perdía en aquel recuerdo, yo sólo le dije que se calmara y que terminara su relato cuando estuviera más tranquilo, no sabía porqué pero supe que Remus quería algo con Hill, la quería mucho, como para ponerse a llorar por lo que le sucedió.

Hasta que llegó Potter con su ego de mierda.

-Oh cariño, si yo me coloco a llorar, ¿También me abrazaras así?-

-Que poco tacto tienes Potter, eres realmente repugnante- Le grité en su cara –Vaya amigo que tienes, Remus- Le susurré a licántropo, ante esto el solo me dio una sonrisa… forzada, que mas le podía pedir, luego de lo que ocurrió, no creo que tenga ganas de sonreír.

-¿Qué hice ahora? Lily, querida, debes dejar de comportarte así, no te lo permitiré para cuando nos casemos, no, no y simplemente no- Comentó James, eso sólo me sacó de quicio ¡Él se lo buscó eh!, yo no fui la causante.

-¿QUÉ NO PUEDES QUEDARTE CALLADO ALGUNA VEZ?, ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE REMUS ESTÁ MAL?- Chillé lo mas fuerte que pude… ante esto el queridísimo Potter quedo hecho una tumba, no se movió hasta que salí corriendo del lugar, y ¿Saben para qué?, para seguirme, si será estúpido… llegué a una calle bastante concurrida, y me senté en el suelo, ¿Porqué me afecta tanto que Potter sea así? Si yo no soy nada de él, en eso, para mi excelente suerte, llega Potter, da un gran suspiro, intentando retomar todo el aire perdido, por haberme seguido, y luego dice:

-¿Qué sucede Lily?-

-Nada que te incumba- Contesté yo fríamente, luego de eso, salí corriendo, pero esta vez Potter no fue detrás de mí.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Esa fue la vez que más me hizo dudar Potter, ahora volvemos al presente… donde desgraciadamente… ¡SIGO DUDANDO!

__________

Quizás a alguien le parezca parecida esta historia, ¿no?

Bueno, no la plagié, ni robé ni nada por el estilo, es mía, sólo que mi querido cerebro no quiere recordar la contraseña de mi ex-cuenta en fanfiction :O y de la nada, me dieron ganas de seguir con mi historia… Espero que aún queden por aquí buenos seguidores de Lily y James.

Subiré los primeros capítulos que tengo casi todos entre hoy y mañana (les estoy arreglando un poco, no la trama, si no la puntuación :P)

No es la gracia que se encuentren el otro fic y lean los capítulos :P

En fin, espero su buena recepción (otra vez) con esta historia.

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nada **__de esto es mío, sólo hago esto por diversión._

**¡Tú!**

**Capítulo II:**

Como podéis ver, dudo mucho en cuanto a Potter.

Con tanto ajetreo, olvidé decirles que le sucedió realmente a Hill, bueno, efectivamente fueron mortífagos los atacantes, Hill quedó muy asustada, por este suceso "inesperado" se suspendieron las pruebas, todos los aurores estaban ocupados buscando a los mortífagos, las pruebas no se han reanudado aún, pero espero que sean pronto…, y Hill se a hecho muy amiga de Remus, es más creo que son algo más que amigos.

Hill me llamo hoy en la mañana y dijo que vendría mañana, con… Remus.

**FLASH BACK**

Ya había salido de la ducha, en esta operación, suena el teléfono de mi departamento:

-¿Aló?-

-¡Lily! Hola, soy Hill ¿Cómo estás?-

-¡Hill! Hola, tanto tiempo, bien, ¿y tú?... ¿Y Remus?- Pregunto yo con voz picarona a mi amiga.

-Ja ja- Dice sarcástica Hill –Bueno, no te llamé para pelear contigo- Ante esto yo sonrío- Quería decirte que mañana iré a tu casa con… Remus- Supe que Hill estaba tan colorada como mi cabello, yo solo sonrío triunfante.

-Ajá- Digo yo como para decir: "Lo sabía" –Está bien, los espero… a ti y a REMUS- Dije recalcando muy bien el nombre del licántropo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Bueno, ahora voy al supermercado, me juntaré con Connie, también la invité, para que no me incomode (imagínenme a mí SOLA con los tórtolos), así que hemos quedado ahí.

Luego de un viaje tranquilo en un taxi muggle, llego a mi destino, el flamante supermercado.

Entré, y me encontré con Connie en un puesto de artesanía, ella es y será siempre maniática de los adornos artesanales, aunque siempre yo le diga que eso se hace a base de árboles, tampoco los deja…

Voy a saludarla, le digo que avancemos un poco, y la invito a dormir a mi departamento, ella me da las gracias, pero me dice que hay un problema:

-…Entonces vienes, ¡la pasaremos genial!- Le digo entusiasmada a Connie, pero ella me mira con una cara de problema -¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto, antes había visto una cabellera negra con pelos alborotados, pero me dije mentalmente "¡NO!" Él no podía estar aquí, en eso Connie me interrumpe los pensamientos…

-Hum, Lily, amiga mía que te adoro con toda mi alma, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿No es verdad?...-

-Anda al grano ¡YA!- Le digo, me estoy comenzando a desesperar.

-Bueno el asunto es que estoy… acompañada…- Continúa Connie, yo sólo la miro pícaramente y ella continúa -¡NO! No es lo que estás pensando Lily, estoy, con… otro tipo de compañía…- Yo la miro con cara de pregunta y continúa –Bueno, te lo diré, pero deja buscar un lugar donde esconderme, para cuando saques toda la furia…- Dice Connie y comienza a buscar por todos lados, luego de unos segundos, me mira con expresión triunfante y me dice, mientras comienza a avanzar poco a poco…-Vine… Vine… con ¡JAMES!- Me grita mientras corre hacia la parte trasera de un local de dulces, bastante apartada de mí, yo comienzo a procesar toda la información por mi cabeza y cada una de mis neuronas, cuando suelto un grito bastante grande, como para que los guardias del supermercado me miren con caras de desconcierto, yo les mando una de mis tantas miradas fulminantes, y ellos se dan la vuelta asustados, comienzo a caminar en dirección a mi amiga que me mira con terror…

-Connie, querida… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Y sin esperar su respuesta le digo -¿PORQUÉ?- … o mas bien le grito.

-Bueno, déjame explicarte, lo que sucedió fue que mis padres, para tu desafortunada suerte, se fueron de 2° Luna de miel y… pues yo les dije que me quedaría en tu casa, se que no me haz invitado, pero sabía que lo harías- Dice con una sonrisa Connie, yo le respondo con una de mis sonrisas inocentes – Y bueno, mis padres no querían dejar "sólo" a su "pequeño bebé", y por eso me lo dejaron a cargo de ¡mí!, ¿Lo puedes creer? Yo que nací segundos más tarde que James, por eso soy menor, y ¡YO! Debo cuidarlo, no creas que no repliqué y dije mil cosas para que él no viniera, pero no tuve otra salida… ¡Lo siento Lily!- Finalizó con su "relato" Connie, yo la miro con cara de comprensión y le digo:

-Si él va a dormir en MÍ casa, que se atenga a las consecuencias- Le digo con cara traviesa, y le sonrío… simplemente.

En eso llega el "Rey de Roma", pero… ¡Un momento!, viene con el insufrible número dos de…

-¡BLACK!- Grito desesperada al ver al acompañante de Potter… -¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- Le grito en la cara al morocho… Éste me mira confundido, intenta decir algo, pero ¡NO!... claro, ¿cómo lo olvidé? Ahora es el turno del insufrible número uno…

-¡Hola, Querida pelirroja!- Saluda James, mientras se interpone entre Black y yo…

-¡Blá blá blá!- Le digo a Potter, mientras intento sacarlo de mi camino, para continuar con mi interrogatorio… En esto sale la "Fiera Connie":

-¡JAMES! ÉSTE- Dice refiriéndose a Sirius- NO VENÍA- le grita Connie a su hermano en la cara.

-Constanza Potter, es sólo MÍ acompañante… ¿Puede venir, Lily?- Me pregunta con una cara… difícil de ignorar… Yo siento un escalofrío en la espalda… un momento ¿Un escalofrío en la espalda?... ¡Que diablos!...

-Si, claro… pero le estaba diciendo a Connie que ustedes dos…- Dice apuntando con el dedo a los morochos -…tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias de vivir conmigo… aunque sea por un tiempo…- Finalizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y ellos me miran con caras de preocupación y terror…

-Está bien…- Dice Potter.

-Bueno, entonces, Connie, ¿Comenzamos con las compras?-

-Sipi- Me dice Connie con su usual "lenguaje" de niña.

Entramos al supermercado, pasando al lado de los guardias, que se alejan de nosotros al instante, yo miro cómplice a Connie, y ella me da una sonrisa, ambos "merodeadores" se miran con expresiones de "¿Y a estas que les a sucedido?", nos internamos en la gran construcción, le indico a Black y Potter que busquen dos carros para colocar lo que queramos comprar… Primero nos dirigimos a la sección "congelados", de ahí sacamos helados de chocolate, y algunas cosas más; Luego nos dirigimos a comprar carnes, cereales, batidos, y todo lo necesario para el departamento.

Luego de pagar les dije a Black y Potter que cargaran con las bolsas, que eran bastantes… al principio me miraron con caras de "Estas loca" y yo simplemente les dije:

-Si quieren vivir conmigo, cumplan las consecuencias…- Con esta "advertencia" Potter puso su codo en las costillas de Black, para que este no siguiera refunfuñando, luego fueron a pagar algunas cuentas de Lily… todos la seguían como si fuera la jefa de la "Tropa" que serían Potter, Black y Connie.

Al llegar a la torre en donde vivía Lily, todos quedaron asombrados, era bellísima, como sacada de un cuanto de hadas… Saludaron al conserje y se dirigieron al ascensor, en este punto los chicos miraron a Lily extrañada… a ellos no le gustaban mucho las cosas muggles, no les tenían… confianza.

-Bueno, si no quieren usar los ascensores, ahí están las escaleras- Dijo indicándoles un oscuro pasillo –Bueno, adiós, a por cierto, vivo en el piso 34 así que… tendrán que subir bastante- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa de lástima por todo lo que tendrían que subir.

-Bueno…, en ese caso yo me voy contigo- Le dice Connie a Lily, esta sonríe triunfante –Bueno chicos, los esperamos…- Dijo Connie a los chicos antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

-Canuto, ¡vamos!- Dice James a su amigo, mirándolo lastimeramente

-Cornamenta, te deseo suerte- Dice Sirius a su amigo como dándole a entender que morirían en el intento de llegar al bendito piso 34.

__________

¿Qué tal?, síganle dando a GO ;)

Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nada **__de esto es mío, sólo hago esto por diversión._

**¡Tú!**

**Capítulo III:**

Luego de ver haber dejado a los chicos, Connie y yo comenzamos una conversación… extraña dentro del ascensor.

-Connie, ¿Te gusta Black?- Pregunta desinteresadamente Lily.

-¡PERO QUE COSAS DICES LILY!- Gritó exasperada Connie, dando a conocer que estaba loca por Sirius.

-Ja ja con ese grito me has dado a conocer que te ENCANTA Sirius…- Dice Lily recalcando la palabra "encanta" perfectamente, haciendo que la morocha se sonroje –Y más me lo demuestras si te sonrojas cada vez que lo nombro ¡eh!- Dice Lily divertida por la expresión de su amiga.

-¡YA CÁLLATE LILIANNE!- Dijo totalmente sonrojada Connie, casi morada.

-Sólo me callo hasta que me confieses, por tu boca, que te fascina Sirius…-

-Ya ya, basta ¿sí?, me gusta ¿y qué?, o acaso tú me vas a negar que ADORAS a mi hermano, ¿No?- Dice Connie en modo de venganza, ahora la que estaba en apuros era Lily, y ella, inconscientemente dijo esto:

-¿Y qué hay de que me guste Potter?- Pero, ERROR, ya habían llegado, las puertas estaban abiertas, dejando ver a un James totalmente esperanzado, y con una sonrisa plantada en la cara, y Sirius…, Sirius sólo miraba embobado a Connie, haciendo que esta, nuevamente, se sonrojara…

-¿Es cierto lo que haz dicho Lily-Amor?- Pregunta con ojos soñadores James

-¡JAMÁS!- Responde Lily, y dirigiéndose a Connie dice –¡JÁ!, te la creíste verdad, soy una buena actriz ¿eh?- Dice Lily con una postura sobresaliente, de toda una triunfadora…- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?-

-Somos magos Lily-Amor- Responde James, todavía con la cara de embobado

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ POTTER!, Es muy cursi, además de patético…- Dice Lily… ¿Sonrojándose?, valla…

-Claro, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo de tu corazón, te ENCANTA que te llame así Lily, acéptalo…- Dice James mientras comienza a acorralarla en la pared, Lily no sabe que hacer, tiene esos ojos color avellana pegados en los suyos, esa conexión no la podía cortar, no sabía porqué… pero le encanta estar así de… cerca… con James, además, suena bien ¿No?, James… Amor-James… Te amo James…, etc… _¡PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTOY DICIENDO!_, pero una parte de mi cabeza dice que lo amo, y la otra dice que no, que siempre será Potter, el egocéntrico Potter, pero, ¿Porqué me siento así cuando estoy cerca de Él?, ¿Porqué?, esa es la pregunta del millón, ¿Porqué?...

Justo en ese momento Connie los saca de sus pensamientos, a James y a Lily, ellos se habían quedado embobados mirándose, AMBOS.

-¿Eh? Que nosotros también existimos ¿Aló? Tierra llamando al matrimonio Potter, ¡CHICOS!-

-¡QUÉ!- Responden al unísono los aludidos, haciendo que Connie se asuste, y salga de allí lo más rápido que posible

-¡Esta bien!, que sólo preguntaba ¡eh!, no se enojen par de tórtolos insoportables…- Dice Connie lo bastante lejos de ambos, como para que le hagan algo. Justo en ese momento, Lily comenzó a procesar toda la información por su mente "¿Par de TÓRTOLOS? ¿MATRIMONIO Potter?"

-SÚELTAME DESCARADO, ¿QUÉ TE CREES?- Dice Lily, asustando a todos los presentes, en eso comienza a caminar hacia el departamento 34-D, su departamento, todos la comienzan a seguir… como es Lily, los podía dejar afuera…, la casa era sencilla, pero bonita, con un toque de Lily… Al entrar, habían un mini – Pasillo, que daba directo a la cocina, en la cocina, había todo lo que debía haber en una cocina, nada más ni nada menos… torcieron a la derecha, dejando ver un elegante living – comedor, tenía una alfombra de un color azul claro, bastante bonita, la mesa del comedor era de madera, barnizada, los sillones del living eran verdes y las cortinas anaranjadas, todo muy lindo, había tres habitaciones, así que los "insufribles" deberían dormir en la misma habitación… La recámara de Lily era sencilla, tenía una cama rosa pálida, con un dosel blanco, sus cortinas eran blancas, y la alfombra era verde oscuro, quedando todo muy bien combinado… al lado esta la habitación de Connie, ésta estaba llena de adornos artesanales, los favoritos de la morocha… su cama era toda blanca, con un dosel del mismo color, las cortinas eran celestes, y su vista daba directo a la piscina de la torre, a la morocha le encantó su habitación, pero todavía quedaba la de los "insufribles", ésta constaba de dos camas, muy parecidas a las de Howgarts, la alfombra era de color azul marino, contrastando con las camas, y sus cortinas eran un rojo fuego… ellos quedaron complacidos con su habitación. Luego venía el baño, era grande, con ducha y tina de burbujas, parecía de palacio, tenía un color muy lindo…

Luego de un "tour" por todo el departamento, los chicos decidieron que era hora de comer, en especial Lily que no había comido chocolate en más de una hora.

Los chicos hicieron de chef, prepararon papas fritas con carne, y de postre helado de chocolate con una diminuta cereza en la punta y crema. Comieron felices de la vida, y luego James intentó encender el televisor, pero no resultó como él quería…

-Lily, ¿qué hago con esta caja?- Pregunta James mientras toca una caja negra, con varios botones a los lados.

-James… eso no es una caja…- Dice Connie.

-Si Potter, es un televisor, ¿entiendes?- Dice Lily, dejando a James más confuso aún –Te lo explico, esto- dice Lily, refiriéndose al televisor –se llama televisor, y se usa para ver, observar… ¿entiendes?, ahí puedes ver películas, noticias, etc…-

-Y eso no hace daño… ¿verdad?- Pregunta James, mientras coloca su mano en el bolsillo, donde esta su varita, porque Lily se acercaba al "felevisor", peligrosamente, y… aprieta un botón.

-Potter, jaja, esto no hace nada, jaja, tú, tú, tú, jaja- Dice Lily, mientras comienza a revolcarse en el piso, riéndose a más no poder, James estaba escondido detrás del sillón, con la varita en alto, y mirando la televisión, como si fuera un enemigo mortal.

-Cornamenta, que bajo haz caído…- Dice Sirius, negando con la cabeza, lentamente, al ver en la situación en que estaba su amigo, y como Lily se reía de él –Esto es decepcionante, Cornamenta-

-Esto, esto, esto…, es tan divertido- Dice Connie, mientras comienza a reírse de su hermano, al igual que Lily.

-Ya, basta ¿Sí?- Dice James, totalmente sonrojado.

-Ya ya, si, basta…- Dice Lily, pero no puede aguantar una carcajada, pero acaba al rato, nada más…

-Te gusta burlarte de mí, ¿No?- Le pregunta James a Lily, ella asiente con la cabeza, mientras deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios –¡Bien!- Dice James acercándose peligrosamente a la Pelirroja, comienza a hacerle cosquillas, ella se lo toma por sorpresa, no sabe que hacer, simplemente… se deja llevar. Están así unos cinco minutos, hasta que Lily pide clemencia, ya no aguanta más… y James, la deja.

-Sirius… creo que nosotros sobramos aquí ¿No?...- Pregunta Connie, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sipi- Responde Sirius, con su usual lenguaje de niño pequeño… así que, salen de ahí, se dirigen a la pieza de Connie, a escuchar música.

-¿Tú sabes usar eso?- Pregunta Sirius mientras Connie enchufa el equipo, y coloca un CD en el.

-Sipi- Responde ella, y ambos se sonrojan…

Mientras tanto, en el living – comedor había dos personas, concentradas mirando la televisión…:

-Creo que ella debería ir a buscarlo, si, porqué no creo que él vuelva, así como así, ella le hizo daño…- Dice James Potter, mientras apunta con su dedo índice hacia lo que antes, había sido su enemigo mortal.

-Potter… por primera vez coincidimos en algo, yo creo lo mismo que tú…- Le responde Lily Evans, mientras queda pensativa, y ambos siguen mirando la televisión…

Al cabo de una hora, donde al fin finalizó la "telenovela" que estaban viendo, ambos se quedaron sentados en los sillones, y quien rompió el silencio, fue…:

-Lily, me gustaría que me llamaras James, aunque sea por estos días, ¿podría ser?- Pregunta James, con su cara, de esas dificilísimas de negar…

-Claro…, sólo si tu dejas de llamarme Lily-Amor ¿sí?, podrías inventar nombres más… originales, eso es DEMASIADO patético- Responde su pelirroja acompañante.

-Seguro… Lily- contesta James, con una sonrisa plantada en la cara.

-Sabes… James… tengo una idea en mente, un juego… muggle, creo que les fascinará…- Dice Lily, con mirada traviesa –¡SIRIUS, CONNIE!- Grita Lily, para que sus amigos vengan, y así les pueda contar su fantástica idea.

-Que dulce eres…- Responde Connie de manera sarcástica, mientras llega junto a Sirius.

-Lo sé, bueno, los eh llamado, para contarles mi fantástica idea…-

-Y ¿cuál sería esa idea?- Pregunta Sirius, que seguía al lado de Connie.

-Bueno, creo que podría ser interesante, que hagamos un juego, muggle que además acabo de inventar, llamado "Busca y Duermes"… lo haremos así, vamos a hacer un sorteo, para ver con quien quedamos de parejas… yo le voy a pedir a Patrick, el conserje, que esconda mi llave de el departamento… y deberemos buscarlas, la pareja que la encuentre, se quedará con el departamento por esta noche, y la otra, deberá dormir afuera, en cualquier lugar, ¿entienden?- Pregunta Lily, y viendo que todos asienten, continúa –las reglas son fáciles, primero, no se le puede pedir la copia de la llave a Patrick, segundo, por nada, nada, nada del mundo los que se queden con el departamento deberán abrir, sólo hasta mañana por la mañana… ¿Sí?- Finaliza la ojiverde, y todos asienten con sonrisas en la cara, y pensando lo mismo…: ¡_Esta noche será muy larga!_... –Bien, abríguense, y ¡VAMOS!- Dice Lily, alentando a sus amigos, éstos salen en busca de sus abrigos y salen, la pelirroja se encontraba ya en el ascensor, James y Sirius la miran preocupados, y Lily dice:

-¡Oh, vamos!, no creo que quieran bajar por las escaleras de nuevo, ¿no?, además tenemos que jugar, vamos por el ascensor, ¿Siiiiiiii?- Pregunta Lily con otra cara difícil de negar, James queda embobado, le pega un codazo a Sirius, y ambos suben al ascensor…

Llegan a la conserjería y Lily le pide a Patrick que esconda las llaves y le dice todas las instrucciones, el acepta gustoso, y se va por un rato a esconder las llaves… en ese lapso de tiempo… silencioso, Lily queda pensando, y decide que era hora de escoger las parejas.

-Hum, chicos, ¿no deberíamos escoger las parejas?-

-Sipi- Dice Sirius, mirando significativamente a Connie, James le entrega una mirada fulminante, pero el aludido no cambia la dirección en la que su mirada queda fija.

-Hum, Lily, ¿cómo haremos las parejas?- Pregunta James y la aludida lo mira, pensativa…

-No lo sé, ¿tienen alguna idea?-

-Yo, yo, yo…- Chilla Connie, saltando y dando vueltas.

-Connie, querida, ya captamos el mensaje… ¿Nos quieres decir cómo?- Pregunta Lily sin mucha paciencia.

-¡Ya!, ¡que pesada!, Bueno, creí que la manera justa es que Patrick decida- Finaliza Connie, Patrick, que recién había llegado, asiente con la cabeza, se dirige hacia su escritorio, y en un papel escribe los nombres de los cuatro "participantes".

-Bien, señorita Lilianne…-

-¡Oh!, vamos Patrick que me llames Lily, con Lilianne me veo más vieja…- Dice Lily, y Patrick vuelve a asentir, continúa:

-Bien, Lily, usted estará con…- Patrick comienza a revolver todos los papeles, hasta que al fin saca uno y dice –James Potter…- Finaliza Patrick, ya podrán imaginar la cara de James, pero la pelirroja no estaba molesta, si, no era lo que esperaba, pero igual, sería una buena ocasión para conocer más a James –Bueno, creo que la otra pareja es obvia ¿No?- Pregunta Patrick –La señorita Potter, con el señor Black – Los aludidos sonríen y todos salen a las afueras de la torre.

-Bueno, ¡Vamos!- Dice Lily entusiasmada, y las dos parejas parten hacia lados apuestos.

Luego de un rato de caminar, buscando la bendita llave, Sirius para a Connie, y le dice si pueden ir a buscar agua a un "bebedero" que había cerca de la piscina, que era donde estaban.

-Toma- Le dice Connie a Sirius, luego de sacar un poco de agua del bebedero.

-Gracias- Responde él con una sonrisa, que derrite a la morocha, y se sonroja, además, el animago, ve todo, y no puede contener una sonrisa, y, inconscientemente, toma la mano de la morocha, ella se queda helada, pero no suelta la mano que la tiene sujeta.

-Bueno, vamos a buscar la llave… ¿o quieres quedarte afuera?- Pregunta Sirius pícaramente, la morocha, vuelve a sonrojarse…

-No lo creo, hace mucho frío, prefiero que Jamie y Lily se queden aquí…- Dice la morocha, traviesa.

-Bien, entonces, vamos a buscar la llave…- Finaliza Sirius la conversación, mientras vuelve a tomar la mano de la morocha, y sale corriendo, en busca de la llave.

Mientras tanto, Lily y James, ni se inmutaban en buscar la llave, estaban en la sala de juego, jugando tenis de mesa.

-¡BIEN!- Chilla Lily, haciendo que se escuche un eco por toda la sala –Soy la mejor en este juego, Potter- Dice Lily, mordazmente a su contrincante.

-En esto, pero con las escobas eres… ¡uff!- Dice James, mientras mueve la mano de un lado a otro, haciendo un ademán de fracaso.

-¿Y qué más me pides?… si tu eres el mejor en la escoba, ¡eres realmente tramposo James Potter!- Dice Lily, como contradicción de la "verdad" del animago.

-Bueno…, en fin, vamos a ir a buscar la llave ¿o no?- Pregunta James, mientras mira a Lily, significativamente, como si dependiera de ella ir a buscarla.

-Claro…- Dice Lily, en un tono no muy convincente, pero igual parten en busca de la llave…

Mientras… en otro lugar, muy escondido de la torre, estaban dos morochos, muy felices, con una llave plateada en las manos…

-¡SI!- Chilla Connie, mientras le quita de las manos, la llame a Sirius.

-¡HEY!- Dice Sirius con el ceño fruncido -¡Que yo la agarré!-

-Ya Siriusín, ¿porque mejor no le vamos a decir a Patrick que nosotros tenemos la llave, y subimos?, tengo mucha hambre…- Dice Connie, mientras parte en dirección a la conserjería… -¡VAMOS, SIRIUS! No seas flojo…- Dice Connie, como si fuera su madre, y Sirius la sigue como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡PATRICK!- Chilla Connie, despertando de golpe al conserje, que la mira asustado y molesto -¡Oh! Lo siento, ¿te desperté?- Patrick hace un ademán con la cabeza, dando a entender que no (pero de un modo sarcástico…) –Bueno, ¡Patrick!, tenemos la llave- Dice contenta Connie –Bueno, te veníamos a avisar, para que, si es que pasan por aquí Lily y Jamie le digas, que no se preocupen por buscarla…- dice mientras levanta la llave –porque deberán dormir afuera, ¿Si?- Pregunta Connie, y viendo que Patrick asiente, agarra a Sirius del brazo, y lo lleva tirando hacia el ascensor.

Tiempo después de que los morochos salieran de la conserjería, pasan por ahí Lily y James, agitados, y con expresiones de frustración, aún no encontraban las llaves…

-¡Señorita Lily!- Grita Patrick, y la pelirroja se da vuelta –La señorita Potter y el señor Black le han dejado un mensaje… ellos encontraron la llave, y Constanza le dice que deberá dormir con "Jamie" afuera…-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Grita Lily vuelta loca –Yo, yo, yo, no voy a dormir con… él- Dice mientras apunta a James con el dedo.

-Bueno… tendremos que aceptarlo Lily, además… la noche pasa volando…- Dice James como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Contigo… James… no pasará "volando"- Dice Lily, mientras sale a las afueras de la torre, para pensar.

-¡Bué…!- Dice James y sale junto a Lily.

A la mañana siguiente Lily despierta a las afueras de la piscina, abrazada con… ¡HORROR!

-¡JAMES!- Chilla Lily en el oído del morocho.

-¿Eh?- Dice este con expresión de pregunta, y sobándose los ojos con las manos… en eso le llega un chorro de agua en la cara.

-¡DESPIERTATE ZOPENCO!, eres un pervertido James Potter…- Dice Lily.

-Pero si tu me abrazaste, luego yo y así nos quedamos dormidos, la culpa no fue solo mía esta vez Lily…- Dice James con cara de niño bueno.

-¡ARGGG!- Dice Lily, mientras, dando grandes pasos, se dirige a la salida, para subir al departamento…

-¡EH! Lily, espera…- Dice James mientras sale corriendo detrás de la pelirroja.

__________

¡Y esto sigue!

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nada **__de esto es mío, sólo hago esto por diversión._

**¡Tú!**

**Capítulo IV:**

-¡TOC TOC TOC!- Así era como sonaba la puerta, que estaba apunto de romperse, que tocaba con tanto afán Lily, Sirius y Connie, aún no le habrían, ya llevaban cuarenta y cinco minutos ahí, y James seguía mojado, y tiritaba de frío.

-Lily…- Intentaba decir James, pero la pelirroja no lo tomaba en cuenta –Lily…-

-¡QUIERES CALLARTE, INTENTO QUE ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA!-

-POR ESO TE LO DIGO, ¿PORQUE MEJOR NO LE VAMOS A PEDIR A PATRICK LA COPIA DE LA LLAVE?-

-Oh…- Atina a decir Lily, totalmente sonrosada, ¿Cómo era posible que no se le hubiera ocurrido pedirle la llave a Patrick? Que tonta había sido.

Parten hacia el ascensor, cuando ven que la puerta se abre, dejando ver a una Connie en camisón, demasiado corto, según James…:

-¡CONSTANZA POTTER!- Grita James lo más alto que pudo, haciendo saltar a su morocha hermana, que lo mira con expresión de enfado -¡¿QUÉ HACES ASÍ?!-

-¿Así cómo?- Pregunta Connie somnolienta.

-Pues… así… vestida… ¿Qué sucedió con Sirius anoche?-

-¡NADA! ¿SI?, ¿Cómo querías que durmiera, sin mi pijama? ¡Estas realmente loco James Potter!- Chilla Connie, verdaderamente enojada.

-Pues… yo opino lo mismo que Tú…- Dice Lily, mientras entra a su departamento.

-Claro… todos en contra mía ¿verdad?, yo… ¡que más da!- Dice James, visiblemente malhumorado por la actitud de las chicas, atropellando a Lily en su intento de entrar al departamento.

-¡Hey! Que yo no soy la culpable ¡eh!- Dice Lily, aunque le gustaba ver al 'James enojón'

-Si, claro, yo voy a tomar una ducha…- Dice James, mientras parte hacia su habitación, en busca de sus cosas para su ducha.

Lily y Connie se quedaron preparando el desayuno, hicieron leche y galletas de chocolates, para el gusto de la pelirroja, además ese día llegaban Remus y Hilary, tenían que preparar la cena.

-Hum, Lily, ¿Qué sucedió con mi hermano?- Pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa Connie, la pelirroja la mira perpleja, y responde:

-Pues nada anormal, fíjate que lo encontré abrazado a MÍ, ¿puedes creerlo? Si será descarado… yo solo le tiré agua, ¿porqué creías que Jamsie-Pooh llegó todo empapado?- Dijo Lily sarcástica al pronunciar el sobrenombre del merodeador.

-Vaya, ¿tanto así?, bueno, yo me las pasé de lo más aburrido con Sirius 'Latero' Black- Comenzó Connie -¿Puedes creer que comenzó a hablarme sobre Quidditch? Era realmente patético oírlo hablar así- Decía Connie, con una pequeña sonrisa surcando su rostro…

-Veo que la pasaste de lujo, Connie- Dice divertida Lily ante la expresión de su amiga –Claro que yo no la pasé mejor que tú, si eso te reconforta…-

-Bueno, creo que iré a vestirme, luego vemos que hacemos para la cena, ¿sí?- Dice Connie, mientras comienza a bostezar y desperezarse –No entiendo porque tengo tanto sueño…- Dice la morocha, mientras bosteza nuevamente.

-Bueno, voy a dormir mas tranquila y cómoda un rato, me despiertas, ¿sí?- Pregunta Lily, mientras comienza a bostezar al igual que su amiga, tenía mucho sueño…

-Claro, que duermas bien… lo poco que vas a dormir- Dice Connie, mientras parte rumbo a su habitación, para cambiarse.

Lily se dirigió a su habitación, tranquila, pensando en lo que había sucedido si es que existía algo así, intentaba recordar si ella había abrazado a James o no… realmente estaba confundida.

-…¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?- hace esa pregunta en voz alta, para su desgracia, pues James justo pasaba por afuera de su habitación, entra rápido y le pregunta a Lily que significado tenía la pregunta que ella había dicho recientemente.

-¿Estás bien, Evans?-

-Claro, no veo porque debería estar mal, Potter- Responde Lily, dándole la espalda, estaba un poco sonrojada, pues James venía con una toalla cubriéndole sólo la parte de debajo de su cuerpo, dejando su torso al descubierto.

-Vaya, que humor, señorita Evans…- Dice James en una broma, claro que a la 'señorita Evans' no le hace gracia, oh no.

-¡Cállate! ¿Sí? Así te ves más lindo, simplemente ¡CIERRA EL PICO!- Responde Lily, al tiempo que se coloca en su cama, y se abraza junto a las frazadas.

-…- James se queda helado, ¿Qué había hecho esta vez?

-¡Y VETE!- Chilla Lily, James no lo piensa dos veces, y sale de allí, sumido en sus pensamientos.

_¿Y a la pelirroja que le sucedió? ¿Será por mí? ¡ARG! ¡Que diablos! ¿Porqué Lily estaría así por mí?... Aunque creo que se sonrojó al verme así, ¿Ehh? Ay… _(Suspiros por parte de James)…_ esta pelirroja me tiene loco, no entiendo como puede ser tan terca, si yo cambié, no soy el mismo chiquillo de Hogwarts… antes me pavoneaba por cada cosa… ahora es distinto…_

-¿Porqué no entiendes Lily…?- Pregunta James en voz alta.

-¿Qué sucede con Lily, Cornamenta?- Pregunta un voz muy conocida por el merodeador, la voz cansada pero amable de Remus John Lupin, Lunático, o como quieran llamarlo.

-¡REMUS!- Grita James, mientras abraza a su amigo -¿Cómo haz estado?- Pregunta James al licántropo.

-Bien…- Contesta Remus, siempre con su aire cansado -¿Y tú?, ¿Qué a sucedido con la pelirroja de tus sueños?- Pregunta Remus con una sonrisa al ver la cara de bobo de James al nombrar a Lily.

-Pues… nada fuera de lo común, como era de esperar hemos peleado, pero… no sé, la encuentro rara… muy pensativa…- Contesta James sobándose la barbilla con la mano, haciendo un ademán de pensar.

-Pero, James, ¡me extraña!, Lily siempre piensa…- Contesta Remus como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Si sé que piensa, pero está rara y piensa, demasiado rara y a eso súmale que piensa… o sea piensa estando rara… ¿Entiendes?- Pregunta James alterado.

**-**Mmm, no entendí ni pizca de lo que me acabas de decir, James…- Contesta Remus, intentado analizar la oración de su amigo –lo que no entiendo es… ¿desde cuando está rara?- Pregunta Remus, digno de un premio, parecía un detective, intentando resolver el caso "Piensa y está Rara", sólo le faltaba la linterna, para apuntar a James…

-Pues, ahora que lo pienso bien… desde hoy en la mañana, cuando llegamos de dormir afuera…- Contesta James.

-¡¿EHH?!- Grita Remus - ¿Cómo es eso que durmieron afuera?... Tú… con Lily… ¿durmieron juntos?- Pregunta Remus escéptico.

-Claro, fue todo parte de un juego muggle, teníamos que encontrar una llave, eran dos 'equipos'… por así decirlo… uno era de Canuto con Connie, y el otro… pues el otro es obvio… Lily y yo… y pues Connie y Sirius encontraron la llave primero, por eso yo y Lily tuvimos que dormir afuera…- Finaliza James con su relato.

-Hum- Susurra Remus mientras piensa -¿Y que sucedió cuando se despertaron?- Pregunta Moony.

-Pues yo la tenía… abrazada- Dice James, al la vez que sus mejillas se tornan de un rojo suave.

-Ahh… Pero… ¿Ella te abrazó o tu la abrazaste? ¿Cómo fue?- Pregunta Remus, nuevamente.

-Pues… al principio estábamos durmiendo separados, pero Lily comenzó, ella me dijo que la abrazara… pero hoy, al despertar, dijo que yo era un degenerado, y todo eso que siempre me dice, y, para rematarla, me tiró agua, diciéndome: _"DESPIERTATE ZOPENCO"_- Dice James, imitando una voz chillona, como la de Lily.

-Pues, es obvio, Jamie querido, Lily estaba pensando lo que ocurrió esta mañana- Dice Remus con aire de psicólogo.

-Pero, lo que no entiendo, Lunático, es ¿Porqué ella está pensando en lo que sucedió? Si ella no me da ni la hora, ¿será que le gusto?- Pregunta James con una esperanza viva dentro de él.

-Pues, James, amigo, no te des tantas esperanzas, porque a lo mejor estaba pensando en la mejor forma de descuartizarte, ó podría pensar en lo que sucedió, pero… no lo sé… ¿y si le digo a Hill que averigüe?-

-Si, creo… Uhuhuhuh, ¿con que Hill eh?- Comienza James a molestar a su licántropo amigo –Y… ¿cómo vas con Hill?- Pregunta James, mientras suelta una carcajada, al ver la cara de su amigo –Por lo que veo, va excelente…-

-Ella es… es… es… es…- Comienza a tartamudear Remus.

-Si, si, ¿es?- Dice James.

-Es… mi amiga…- Dice abatido Remus.

-¿EHH?, ¿Cómo que tu amiga?, o vamos Remusin, se que la adoras…- Dice James.

-Si, pero ella sólo me ve como su amigo, ¿Sabes?, a veces la palabra amigo duele…- Dice Remus.

-No sabes lo que daría por que Lily me dijera, aunque sea, amigo…- Dice James con ojos soñadores –Aunque tampoco te digo que no me gustaría que me dijera otras cosas…- Dice James con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-Claro, amigo… ahora, cambiando de tema… ¿Dónde está Canuto?- Pregunta Remus mirando hacia todas partes, intentando buscar a Sirius con la mirada.

-Pues… no lo eh visto, llegué a ducharme solamente, no te digo que Lily me dejo empapado…- Dice James.

-Ahh, cierto… jejeje… creo que la pelirroja andaba enojada en la mañana, como para empaparte así…- Dice Remus, soltando una carcajada.

-já já…- Ríe James sarcástico.

-¡LUNÁTICO!- Escuchan un grito, proveniente de la habitación de James y Sirius, efectivamente, era el morocho, quien gritaba desde la puerta.

-Canuto, tanto tiempo, ¿eh?- Comenta Remus, secándose una inexistente lágrima de la mejilla, mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-Claro, si parece ayer, cuando te quité tus chocolates del cuarto, y corrías por toda la sala común, gritando: _'Mis chocolates, mis chocolates, ¡¿QUIÉN A SIDO EL DESGRACIADO QUE LOS A SACADO?!… _Anécdotas que jamás se borran- Dice Sirius, mientras suelta una carcajada, junto a James, recordando sus travesuras, mientras las mejillas de Remus se tornan de un color rosa.

-¡¿SE QUIEREN CALLAR?!- Chilla una voz conocida desde la habitación

-¿Quién fue?- Pregunta Remus, Canuto y Cornamenta lo miran incrédulo -¿Qué?- Pregunta inocente Lunático.

-Pues… es…- Comienza Sirius, cuando Lunático ve una larga cabellera pelirroja asomarse por la puerta de la habitación de enfrente en donde estaban, efectivamente era Lily Evans. La pelirroja sale con una cara enojada, pero cuando ve a Remus (su mejor amigo) su expresión se torna alegre y salta hacia su cuello.

-¡REMUSÍN!- Chilla la pelirroja, mientras se abalanza sobre el pobre Remus.

-Lily…- Dice Remus sin ánimos, no era que no le agradara ver a la pelirroja, pero siempre que ella lo saludaba lo hacía de una forma un tanto… brusca.

Lily, al darse cuenta de la expresión de su amigo, decide hacer algo drástico con su saludo, simplemente lo abraza tiernamente, Remus la mira incrédulo.

-Y… ¿qué hay del abrazo gigantesco, ese con el que me tiras al piso?- Dice Remus, con los ojos apunto de desorbitarse, Lily le da una sonrisa sincera.

-Humm, me aburrió ese saludo, jejeje…- Dice la pelirroja, con una sonrisa amplia.

-Bueno, ¡mejor por mí!- Contesta Remus alegre.

-¿Y Hilary?- Pregunta Lily, mientras le manda una mirada a Remus, de esas picaronas.

-Humm, no lo sé… llegamos y… humm… creo que está con Connie…- Dice Remus, con un leve enrojecimiento, a causa de las miradas que le enviaba Lily.

-Ah… pues, voy por ellas…- Dice Lily, mientras se va en dirección a la cocina, suponiendo que sus amigas estuvieran allí.

-James, James, ¡JAMES!...- Grita Sirius, al ver la cara de embobado de su amigo –Amigo, cierra la boca, que te quedaras sin saliva- y al ver que James seguía en la misma posición, mirando el punto donde antes había estado Lily, Sirius sigue burlándose –REMUS, trae tarros, la baba cae a chorros… ¡Ayúdame!...- Grita Sirius, desesperado, en cambio Remus, simplemente va al baño, saca un vaso con agua, y se lo tira a James, asunto arreglado.

-¿Eh?- Dice James, totalmente fuera de sí.

-Amigo…- Comienza Remus –Si sigues así, pronto morirás, esa pelirroja te tiene completamente loco…- Dice Remus, mientras coloca un brazo en el hombro de James, dándole fuerzas.

-¿Tan obvio soy?- Pregunta James.

-¡SÍ!- Responden al unísono los merodeadores.

-Oh…-

-Bueno, ¿vamos a comer?- Dice Sirius, mientras se soba la barriga.

-Tú no cambias eh- Dice Remus, con una sonrisilla en la cara.

-Ay, Lunático, no entiendes, ¿verdad? Estoy en crecimiento…- Chilla Sirius, mientras hace una cara de horror.

-Sirius, amigo, tu hace ya tiempo que dejaste de crecer…- Dice James, con aire sabiondo.

-¡Báh!, pero si tengo hambre, ¿es un delito?- Dice Sirius con cara de corderito degollado.

-Uff, si fuera un delito, hace tiempo estarías en Azkaban…- Dice Remus, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿vamos?- Dice James –Quiero ver a Li… Hilary…- Corrige James, mientras sus mejillas se tornan de un rojo intenso.

-Ya, Cornamenta, tranquilo, que la vas a ver todos los días…- Dice Sirius.

Luego de esta conversación, se dirigen a la cocina, donde efectivamente, estaban las chicas, conversando animadamente, mientras toman un café.

-¡Buenos días!- Chilla como mujer Sirius, mientras le roba la tostada a Connie.

-¡HEY!- Chilla la Potter –Que eso era mío…- Lloriquea Connie.

-Pues, ahora es mío, preciosa…- Dice Sirius, mientras le entrega a Connie una mirada seductora, y esta se sonrroja.

-¡Hey, Black! No te metas con mi hermanita- Dice James.

-Ya…- Dice Sirius, pero su mente no piensa lo mismo.

-Bueno… me voy a duchar- Anuncia Lily, mientras sale de la cocina, en dirección a su habitación, tarareando una canción, y dando pequeños saltitos.

-Bien, ¿comemos?- Pregunta Sirius.

-Definitivamente, no cambias Canuto- Dice Remus, mientras se sienta al lado de Hilary.

-Bueno, yo voy a ver TV- Dice James.

-¡CUIDADO…!- Chilla Connie.

-Te puede atacar, Jamie- Termina la oración Sirius, mientras ambos morochos se largan a reír, acordándose de lo sucedido días atrás.

-Je je…- Dice James, con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

Mientras tanto, una pelirroja salía de la ducha, justo, en el preciso instante, que James pasa por fuera del baño.

-Uh uh uh uh uh uh…- Tararea Lily, mientras se coloca la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo –Na na ¡naaaaaaaa!- Vuelve a tararear Lily, desde el baño, mientras gira la perilla para dirigirse a su habitación. Justo en ese momento pasa James y se queda embobado, mirando la figura que tenía en frente. Lily, con el pelo mojado, cayéndole sensualmente por los hombros, con una diminuta toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo, y ajustándose a su figura, dejando ver sus líneas curvilíneas, y sus piernas blancas y largas.

-Eh, esto… yo, bueno… eh…- Tartamudea James.

-Esto… bueno, ¿a dónde ibas?- Pregunta Lily, queriendo salir de allí lo mas pronto, "_que situación mas embarazosa, ¡Por Merlín!" _Piensa la pelirroja.

-Esto… bueno, yo… iba al baño… si al baño- Dice James, no muy seguro, lo que si necesitaba con urgencia una ducha fría…

-Pues, ve…- Dice Lily, mientras comienza a caminar en dirección a su habitación, y James entra al baño.

-¿Ehh, Lily?- Pregunta James, desde dentro del baño.

-¿Si?- Contesta la pelirroja.

-Creo, que haz olvidado algo…- Dice James, mientras sale con un sujetador blanco…

-Oh- Dice Lily, totalmente sonrosada _¡MERLÍN!_ Chilla por dentro la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo que toma el sujetador, y sale prácticamente corriendo, hacia su habitación.

_-¡MERLÍN!- _Piensa James, ya dentro del baño _–¿Que diablos?, necesito con urgencia una ducha fría… no, HELADA- _

-¡Merlín, Merlín, y más Merlín!- Chilla Lily en su habitación -¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida?, ¡que diablos me pasa!, ¿Porqué tartamudeé?, ¡Argg!-

-¿Lily?- Dice una voz desde afuera de la habitación de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué sucede Connie?- Pregunta Lily, conocía bien la voz de su amiga…

-¿Porqué gritas?-

-Hum… mm… pues, por nada… libro tensiones… si eso…- Dice Lily, pero su amiga no se convence tan fácilmente, además hay que agregar que es una Potter…

-¡Lilianne Evans!, ¿Crees que con ese libro tensiones te librarás tan fácilmente de mí?, ¡No!, así que me cuentas al tiro que es lo que te sucede…- Dice su amiga.

-¡Está bien, está bien!- Se resigna la pelirroja, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Pues, escucho…-Dice Connie, alentando a la pelirroja a contar su historia.

-Pues, bueno, me encontré con Jame… digo Potter, en el baño y…- Le contó todo lo sucedido en su embarazoso encuentro –…Y pues, no sé, lo que me sucede, lo que no entiendo es porqué me sonrojo cada vez que está cerca mío…- Dice Lily, pensativa.

-Pues, querida amiga, es obvio, estás enamorada de mi hermano…- Dice Connie, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible, si yo lo odio… supuestamente?- Pregunta Lily, con cara pensativa.

-Pues, como dice el dicho "Los que se odian se aman"- Dice Connie, con voz de poeta.

-Pues, Connie, estoy confundida, creo… creo… que siento algo por… por James…- Dice la pelirroja, mientras se vuelve del color de su cabello.

-Pues, vamos bien- Chilla Connie –Al menos lo reconoces, es un avance… creo que deberías hablar con él…- Dice Connie.

-Pero, ¡si yo lo odio!- Chilla Lily.

-Y dale, que no lo odias, lo amas…- Dice Connie, intentando convencer a su amiga, a ella siempre le había gustado la pareja que hacía su hermano con su amiga.

-Pero… ¡ARG!- Chilla Lily, desesperada.

-¡Ya sé!, te voy a dejar sola para que pienses bien las cosas, ¿Sí?-

-Está bien, procura que nadie, pero nadie, ni si quiera tú, me moleste, ¿Sí?, realmente estoy confundida…- Dice Lily, pero esto último, lo dice en un susurro, que no llegó a los oídos de su amiga.

-Bueno, piensa, amiga, yo sé que llegarás a la solución correcta…- Dice Connie, con aire de psicóloga –Hum… Lily, una última pregunta… ¿Sabes donde está James?-

-No, luego de… pues de eso… se fue al baño, supongo que seguirá allí- Dice Lily, mientras se enreda con las sábanas de su cama, intentando pensar.

-Oh, bueno, iré a ver si está allí…- Dice Connie, mientras cierra la puerta suavemente, para no perturbar los pensamientos de su amiga.

__________

¿Emocionante? ¡Comentarios! Buenos, malos, láncenme tomates, o rosas, lo que prefieran, sólo quiero comentarios :)

Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nada **__de esto es mío, sólo hago esto por diversión._

**¡Tú!**

**Capítulo V:**

_Lily: ¿Que me está sucediendo?, Lilianne, ¿Porqué diablos estás pensando en Potter?, pero es que es tan lindo, tan tierno, y… tan, pero tan egocéntrico, ¿que no puede cerrar su linda boca sólo un momento? ¡ARGG! que calamidad, Lilianne Evans, Lily, la fría Lily,…¿enamorada de James Potter? Potter, ¿POTTER? ¿Acaso es eso posible?, ¡MERLÍN!, ¡Oh!, cielo, viene alguien, ¡CONSTANZA POTTER! Que te he dicho, un momento, eso no es Connie, Eso… eso… eso es… ¡POTTER! Bueno Lilianne, es hora de probar tus dotes de actriz, ¡HAZTE LA DORMIDA, AHORA!_

Justo en el momento en que Lily cerraba los ojos para "dormir" llegaba James, y se hincaba a su lado, observándola, simplemente.

-¡Ay, Lily!- Suspira James, luego de un rato, de estar observando detenidamente el rostro de la pelirroja – Lily, Lily…- Suspira, nuevamente James, como si le doliera decir el nombre de la pelirroja – Mi linda Lily...-

_Lily: ¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo? MI linda Lily ¿Qué acaso ahora me cree de su propiedad?, pero se ve tan tierno así, lo puedo ver por mi ojo, que está un poco abierto, y me mira con una cara tan... linda, de... ¿enamorado?, ¿acaso es verdad que el gusta de mí?, pero yo no quiero sufrir, ya vale, él me a dicho hasta el bendito cansancio que a cambiado, pero… ¿Será verdad?, no sé si creerle… estoy tan confundida…_

-…Si tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, sólo una…- Decía James esperanzado, suponiendo que la pelirroja no lo escuchaba, eso para él era muy _cursi, _pero era lo que sentía…, lo que no sabía el morocho era que Lily, lo escuchaba, y cada palabra que salía de su boca, era un escalofrío de Lily, que James no pudo ver, gracias a las frazadas que tapaban a Lily desde sus pies hasta su cuello.

Habían pasado, más o menos, treinta minutos, desde que James llegó a la habitación de Lily, y… aún no se iba, la pelirroja cerraba los ojos, esta vez de verdad, el sueño la había vencido, y pronto calló en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se daba vueltas, mientras decía cosas indescifrables, James, seguía a su lado, observándola, hasta que en un punto, se quedó totalmente tenso…:

-hum… ahhh… James…- Susurró la pelirroja, dormida, para la impresión de James: ¿_Escuché bien? ¿Acaso dijo James?, ¡GENIAL!, está soñando conmigo, esto es espectacular, mi pelirroja sueña conmigo, ¡Sí! Yo oí bien, dijo "James…" lo dijo, se que lo dijo, se ve tan bella… ¡Ay, Lily! Me vas a matar…_

-¡JAMES POTTER! Te dije que no vinieras para acá… te lo dije… no te vio Lily verdad……- Comienza Connie.

-Querida, con espantoso grito que pegaste, adivina, me desperté…- Dice irónica Lily.

-¿Ups?- Dice Connie, con cara de miedo, preparada para el súper hiper dúper grito de Lily, que nunca llegó, a sus oídos, en cambio llegaron carcajadas por parte de su hermano y Lily.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Ríen a carcajadas Lily y James, mientras Connie los mira con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta inocentemente Connie –Lily, amiga, faltó tu grito…- Dice como quien no quiere la cosa, Connie.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!- Ríe Lily, nuevamente, asustando aún más a su amiga: ¿_Que le habrá hecho James? Digo, como para que esté así de… ¿Feliz? Nota mental: interrogatorio de Lily, luego de hablar de este asunto con Hill…_

-¡AJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!- Seguían los chicos con sus benditas risas.

-¡¿SE QUIEREN CALLAR?!- Chilla Connie, pero los aludidos no se inmutan ni un poco, y continúan riéndose a más no poder –¡ARRG! Voy a hablar con Hilary…- Dice Connie, mirando significativamente a Lily, pero esta estaba tan ocupada riéndose con James, que ni notó la mirada de su amiga, mientras esta salía por la puerta…

De repente Lily para de reír súbitamente y James, se calla casi al instante:

-Bueno… ahora… ¿Tú que haces aquí?- Pregunta Lily, mirando a James, esperando su respuesta.

-Pues… eh… Yo, báh, que mas da… vine a verte dormir…- Dijo James, como si fuera lo más normal del universo, pero eso no le obstruía sonrojarse de sobremanera.

-Ah…- Dice Lily, mientras se levanta y comienza a buscar su ropa, para irse a tomar un baño.

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué hay de tu grito? Tipo…: "Pero… ¿quién te a dado permiso para entrar aquí, Potter? ¡SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!"- Decía James, imitando la voz chillona de Lily.

-Já… pues no lo sé, eso solo que yo no estaba dormida, bueno al principio no estaba dormida, y te escuche, Jamie querido…- Dice Lily, sensualmente, saliendo de su habitación, dejando a un atónito y sonrojado James.

_James: ¿Me dijo "Jamie querido"? ¡WOW! Pero… un momento… ella me escuchó, a lo mejor ahora me dará una oportunidad, ¿o no?…_

_Lily: ¡¿QUE DIABLOS HICISTE EVANS?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle Jamie querido? A veces soy tan estúpida, ahora creerá que yo lo quiero… pero… ¿acaso eso no es verdad? Yo… creo que lo quiero… ¿o No?... estoy tan confundida…_

Mientras tanto en el pasillo que llevaba a la improvisada habitación de Hill, caminaba la morocha Potter, con una sola idea en mente, hablar con su rubia amiga, y contarle lo extraña que estaba Lily hace tan sólo un momento, al llegar, ni siquiera se molestó en golpear la puerta, entró como si fuera su casa, y lo que encontró adentro fue impresionante… un Remus Lupin tirado en la "cama" de su amiga, sobre ella, besándola.

-Oh… Hum, ¿lo siento?... bueno, sigan… yo no eh visto nada…- Decía Connie, mientras salía de la 'Habitación', con los ojos tapados, mientras escuchaba unas débiles carcajadas, provenientes de Hilary y Remus…

_Que amiga… ni nos cuenta que estaba saliendo con Lupin…, segunda nota mental: Luego de hablar con Hilary sobre Lily, hablar con ella sobre Don Lupin…_- Se decía mentalmente Connie, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no vio a Black, chocaron, cayendo abruptamente al suelo, en una posición un tanto… comprometedora, Sirius Black, tirado en el piso, boca arriba, con Constanza Potter, arriba de el, mirándolo.

-¡QUE DIABLOS!- Chilla Connie, después de salir de arriba de Sirius – ¿Todo me sale mal hoy?-

-¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunta inocentemente Sirius.

-Nada… es sólo que… no lo sé…- Dice Connie, mientras se sienta en el suelo, y vuelve a escuchar las risas débiles de sus amigos -¿Sabías que Remus esta con Hill?- Pregunta la morocha a Sirius que la mira con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas…

-…- Sirius no dice nada.

-Eso me esperaba, yo me quedé igual que tú…- Dijo Connie.

-Pero… ¿por qué estás mal? A ya sé ¿te gusta Remus?- Pregunta Sirius, con un deje de pena en la voz.

-¡NO!- Chilla Connie, moviendo efusivamente la cabeza de un lado a otro –Es sólo que… ya te lo dije… no sé que me pasa…- Dice apenada, mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo no vas a saber que te pasa, Connie?- Decía Sirius, para animarla, con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

_Connie: ¡AY! ¿Porqué pronuncia mi nombre, así… tan sexy?... y esa sonrisa que me mata… ¡AY! Sirius Black…_

Connie se había quedado mirando a Sirius, embobada, y éste no hacía más que sonreír, como le gustaba esa chica, pero esta vez era diferente, no era la 'novia de la semana', como en Hogwarts, no, ahora era distinto, realmente gustaba de la chica, pero había un problema, era la melliza de su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, que no le perdonaría por estar con su hermana pequeña, aunque ella haya nacido segundos mas tarde que él.

-Hum… ¿Connie?- Preguntó Sirius, lentamente, mirando a la morocha.

-mm…- Respondió la aludida.

-¿Vamos a cocinar algo?, digo… para la 'cena' de esta noche, porque por lo que veo… todos están ocupados, en especial el lobito…- Decía Sirius, con una sonrisa en los labios, mirando la Connie. _Como me gustaría estar así contigo, Connie…_

-Claro… aunque Jamie y Lily no se quedan atrás… los encontré a los dos… juntos… y después se largaron a reír de mí…- Decía Connie, entusiasmada por tener una conversación con Sirius.

-Pus, ¿qué hacemos?- Pregunta Sirius, mientras ambos morochos llegaban a la cocina del departamento de Lily.

-No lo sé… tu eres el chef, chef Black, JAJAJJAJAJAAJJA, suena ridículo…- Decía Connie divertida, por la expresión del moreno, la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Yo me estaba planteando ser auror…- Decía Sirius, inocentemente.

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJA, Cállate, Siriusín…- Dijo Connie, mientras se colocaba un delantal escarlata y lo amarraba por su cintura, para no ensuciarse.

-Bueno, ayudante mía, preparemos lo que solo Merlín sabe…- Dijo Sirius, muy dramático, comenzando a sacar todas las cosas comestibles que encontró en la cocina.

Luego de unas horas, toda la 'cena' estaba lista:

-Quedo sabrosa…- Decía Connie, mientras saboreaba un pedazo de carne que le había dado Sirius.

-Sipi…- Fue lo único que dijo Sirius, haciendo que Connie se largara a reír.

-JAJAJA, somos bastante parecidos, ¿eh Señor Black?- Dijo Connie, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sipi- Volvió a decir Sirius, mientras buscaba los platos, para arreglar la mesa –Supongo que tendremos que hacer todo nosotros solitos…- Decía Sirius, lamentándose, aunque muy dentro suyo, sabía que le encantaba estar así con Connie, sin interrupciones, tan… natural.

-JAJAJA, supongo…- Dijo Connie, mientras buscaba los cubiertos.

-Estas risueña hoy, Connie- Dijo Sirius, mientras miraba a la morocha.

-Si, es que, estar así contigo, me hace… bien, me siento mejor…- Decía Connie, sonrojándose.

-Pues, que más esperabas, preciosa…- Dijo Sirius, en un tono bastante seductor, que derritió a la morocha, inconscientemente.

-Claro, claro…-

-mmmm, ¿qué cocinaron?- Pregunto la dulce voz de Hilary.

-Lupin a lo pobre…- Respondió Connie, divertida, viendo la expresión de su amiga, que se sonrojó bastante.

-JÁ, JÁ, JÁ- La risa sarcástica de Remus, llegó a la cocina.

-mmmm, que rico olor, ¿qué cocinaron?- Esta vez la voz provenía de la pelirroja.

-Potter a lo pobre…- Respondió Sirius, esta vez, viendo la expresión de su amiga, que se hizo un ademán de pregunta.

-¿Yo a lo qué?- Preguntó la voz grave de James Potter

-a lo pobre, Jamie…- Respondió Connie, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras los demás se reían a grandes carcajadas.

-Bueno, a comer- Fue la voz de Sirius, la que interrumpió las carcajadas de sus amigos, que pararon casi al instante, sentándose todos en la mesa del departamento de Lily.

La cena pasó sin muchos preámbulos, hicieron bromas, se divirtieron de lo lindo, los seis ya estaban exhaustos, la cena estaba riquísima, y el postre también, luego de comer su tarta de chocolate, decidieron ir a ver una película muggle, era muy cómica, era de un gigantesco ogro verde, con su amigo, un burro parlante.

-JAJAJAJAJAJJA, no se calla nunca ese burro…- Decía divertida Hilary, mientras acariciaba la mano de Remus, este la tenía abrazada por la cintura, sentados, ambos.

Ya estaba terminando la película, bueno en realidad faltaba su resto, pero Lily ya la había visto interminables veces, así que decidió irse a dormir, tenía mucho sueño.

-Ahhhh- Bostezó Lily –Creo que mejor me voy a la cama, estoy cansada, nos vemos mañana chicos- Dijo a modo de despedida la pelirroja.

-Ahhhh- "Bostezó" James –Bueno, yo también me voy a dormir, adiós chicos…- Dijo James, mientras salía en la misma dirección donde segundos antes había pasado la pelirroja que le robaba el sueño.

James caminó silenciosamente hacia su habitación, pero tenía otros planes en mente, quería volver a intentar decirle a Lily lo mucho que la amaba y quería.

-¿Lily?- Preguntó James en un susurro mientras entraba a la habitación de la pelirroja -¿Lily, estas despierta?- Volvió a preguntar el morocho.

Lily no sabía que hacer, había salido de allí para no pensar en él, pero ahora el venía a su habitación, no pudo evitar sentir unas mariposas recorrer su vientre, de felicidad, de… _amor._ La pelirroja decidió hacerse la dormida, haber que sucedía, además si hablaba con él y lo veía a los ojos, no iba a contenerse, ahora estaba segura, lo quería, pero aún no encontraba la respuesta, ¿Cómo es posible que ame a James Potter si hace tan solo unos días lo aborrecía? Era una pregunta sin una respuesta , pero ya estaba dicho, su corazón lo decía, decía que amaba a ese ser de cabellos negros como el azabache, a ese ser con unos ojos color avellana extremadamente hermosos y profundos, llenos de amor y sinceridad, hacia ella, hacia Lily Evans, la fría, la come libros, ella ahora estaba… _enamorada._

-¿Lily?- Preguntó de nuevo la grave voz de James, aunque Lily la encontró dulce, tierna, hermosa -¿Lily? ¿Qué sigo con esto? si esta profunda y bellamente dormida…- Su voz sonaba tan dulce y especial, sólo una voz dirigida a ella, sólo a ella…

Lily sentía los avellanas pegados a su rostro, como si él quisiera guardar cada facción de su rostro en su memoria, eso ya no la incomodaba, como antes, ahora se sentía… _bien._

Lily intentó moverse, haciendo que James se sobresaltara, pensando en que la pelirroja estaba despierta, y ruborizándose al pensar que la pelirroja lo haya escuchado _Pero… JAMES POTTER ¿que no has venido a su habitación a decirle lo mucho que la amas, que la adoras?, no entiendo por que te sonrojas, pareces débil… _James se reprendía solo, pero no sabía que los ojos verdes esmeralda de Lily los veía divertida, Lily no pudo contener una risilla pequeña, pero que llegó a los oídos de Potter.

-¿Lily? Pero… ¡LILY, ESTÁS DESPIERTA!- Chilló James, con una gritito todo femenino, esta vez Lily no pudo contenerse, y se largó a reír a más no poder.

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAAAJAJAJJAJAJA, James, ese grito te salió del todo varonil- Decía Lily irónica, mientras intentaba contener su risa –Bueno, Jamie, supongo que haz venido para algo aquí, te escucho…- Dijo Lily, mientras se sentaba en su cama, dispuesta a oír lo que James tenga para decirle.

-Bueno… esto yo… eh… bueno, es que no sé por donde empezar…- Se sinceró James.

-¿Qué te parece por el principio?- Preguntó Lily irónica.

-Bueno, es que… bueno, Lily, esto, yo… estoycompletamenteenamoradodetí- Dijo James lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Lily con una gigantesca duda, por que ella no entendió nada, absolutamente nada.

-Ya, vale, ahora más despacio, ¿Sí?- Preguntó Lily, a la vez que James rodaba los ojos.

-Esto… ¡LILY!, ¿Porqué me haces las cosas más difíciles?- Preguntó James, mirando tiernamente a Lily –Bueno, te lo repetiré…- Dijo James, mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, lo dejaba fluir por su cuerpo, y luego dijo: -Lily, estoy COMPLETAMENTE enamorado de ti…- Dijo James, y se alegró por dentro, al ver a Lily sonreír, _un momento, ¡¿SONRIÓ?! ¡LILY SONRIÓ POR QUE LE DIJE QUE LA AMABA! _

Un silencio expectante e incómodo se formó entre la esmeralda y el avellana, este último, esperando la respuesta de su pelirroja, y Lily, pues ella soñaba despierta, lo encontró lo más dulce que halla escuchado jamás, y todo iba dedicado a ella…

-Pues…, esto…- Era el turno de Lily para tartamudear, sabía que lo quería, que lo amaba, pero ¿Cómo decírselo? –Esto, James, hum… ya vale, yo no sé que me sucedió, pero hoy en la mañana estaba confundida… por mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero ahora ya lo eh pensado, y pues, bueno, yo, yo… también estoy enamorada de ti…- Finalizó Lily, totalmente sonrosada, pero feliz internamente, por que por fin pudo decirle eso a James, eso que la carcomía desde la mañana. Lily vio con alegría como los ojos de James se colocaban brillantes, anhelantes de alegría, ella sabía que él nunca la había dejado de amar, pero en Hogwarts ella sentía miedo, pues James era un Casanova, al igual que Sirius, ella tenía terror de decirle que si, y que a la semana siguiente James la dejara, lo que no sabía la pelirroja era que James siempre andaba con _esas _mujeres para intentar sacársela de la cabeza, cosa que nunca pudo hacer.

-Lily, no sabes lo que me haces sentir…- Decía James, mientras Lily reía de felicidad y hundía su cabeza en el pecho de James, haciéndolo más feliz aún.

-Te quiero…- Murmuró Lily, antes de dormirse en los brazos de James, este la acostó en su cama, y la tentación lo consumió, el también se acostó a su lado.

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA, mira como baila esa, JAJAJJAJJAJAJJAJAJ- Connie reía a carcajadas, viendo como bailaban las _rubias estúpidas y sin cerebro _hacía rato que habían salido del departamento de Lily, a dar "una vuelta", Remus y Hilary se habían quedado en el departamento, viendo otra película muggle, ellos habían ido a una bar muggle, a pasarla bien, y por como estaba la morocha, la pasaban DEMASIADO bien… -pero, mira a esa otra, ¿cómo puede bailar así? JAJJAJAJJAJAJAJ- Al parecer la pequeña Potter estaba bajo los efectos de la cerveza muggle, que para los magos, es algo que los deja como aturdidos, como si estuvieran drogados.

-Connie, ¿porqué mejor no nos vamos?, es que le dijimos a los chicos que volveríamos al tiro, y pues, ya han pasado mas de dos horas…- Decía Sirius, intentando llevarse a Connie de allí, él estaba más lúcido que la morocha.

-Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, disfruta de la vida, compañero…- Decía Connie, mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda, pero en el proceso amenazó con caerse de la silla en donde Connie estaba sentada.

-Connie, vayámonos, ¿Sí?- Repetía Sirius, suplicante, mirando a la morocha con desesperación, ya se imaginaba lo que le diría James, por haberse llevado a su hermana.

-Ya, vale, ¡que aguafiestas eres, Sirius!- Decía Connie, mientras abrazaba a Sirius, para no caerse, este estaba encantado, aunque más le hubiera gustado que la morocha lo abrazara así todos los días…

Luego de una larga caminata, (Sirius intentando agarrar bien a Connie para que no se caiga, y Connie aprovechando la situación para abrazar a Sirius) llegaron a la torre, saludaron, o más bien Sirius saludó, a Patrick, el conserje, subieron por el ascensor hacia el piso 34, lugar en donde se encontraba el departamento de Lily, entraron silenciosamente, y vieron que todo estaba a oscuras, Sirius supuso que Lunático y Hill se habían ido a acostar, y pues, ahora él debía llevar a Connie a su habitación, y dejarla dormida allí…

-¿Dónde estará Cornamenta?- Preguntó Sirius en un susurro para sí mismo.

-ZzZzZzZ- Connie se había quedado dormida, plácidamente en el hombro de Sirius, este la llevó a su cama, la arropó bien, y salió sigilosamente, antes que la tentación lo invadiera, se fue hacia su habitación, pensando en una excusa para decirle a James, que _supuestamente _estaría allí, la sorpresa de Sirius fue que al entrar en la habitación no encontró a su morocho amigo, la habitación estaba vacía, no había rastro de James.

-Bueno, no creo que haya salido, ¿O sí?- Se preguntó Sirius, en voz baja mientras se colocaba su pijama.

Ya en su cama, Sirius se puso a pensar en donde podría estar su amigo, pues ellos siempre se decían a donde iban cada vez que salían de la parte en donde estuvieran, pues eran inseparables. Luego de un rato, Sirius calló en los brazos de Morfeo.

__________

Y… Hasta el momento, ¿Cómo va? Si hay alguna de mis ex-lectoras por aquí, que lo diga :)

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado hasta ahora :D

Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nada **__de esto es mío, sólo hago esto por diversión._

**¡Tú!**

**Capítulo ****VI:**

Luego de unas horas de dormir, que a Canuto le parecieron muy pocas, se levantó, a su pesar.

Salió de su habitación, y se dirigió a la melosa cocina, en donde las parejas, estaban muy acurrucadas y amorosas.

-Oh, que diablos- Susurró Sirius, al entrar a la cocina, había pensado toda la noche en Connie, yjusto en ese instante, las parejitastenían que estar ahí, Sirius tomó una tostada y un poco del jugo de James, y salió lo más rápido de allí.

_Sirius:__ Un momento, pensé… ¿PAREJAS? ¿En plural? James y Lily también estaban acurrucados, ¡Y Cornamenta lo consiguió!_ Sirius recién se había percatado de que Lily y James también estaban acurrucados, pero sería mejor preguntar después, por que ahora sería perturbar su felicidad.

Sirius siguió caminando, e, inconscientemente, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Connie, y en un impulso, abrió la puerta, y entró sigilosamente a la habitación, aún con su tostada en la mano.

-¡AHHH!, Sirius, tápate- El gritito de Connie hizo que Sirius tirara su tostada al suelo, ella tenía los una mano en sus ojos, tapándolos, y la otra en su frente, indicio de que tenía resaca.

-Ya, vale, no es para tanto, Potter…- Dijo Sirius con aire divertido –Aunque no sé para que te tapas tus hermosos ojos, que añoran ver mi escultural cuerpo…- Decía Sirius, arrogante, esa arrogancia iba por sus venas, su gigantesco ego no lo dejaba en paz.

-¿Te tapaste?- Preguntó la voz de Connie, temerosa.

-Sí…- Respondió Sirius, pero en realidad seguía semidesnudo, para aclarar, tenía todo su torso descubierto, sólo llevaba su pantalón de pijama.

-SIRIUS BLACK, ¡¡¡Que te tapes!!!- Chilló Connie, escandalizada.

-Ya, vale…- Dijo Sirius, como si fuera lo más común estar en su estado –Listo…- Respondió el animago.

-Ahhh… nunca más vuelvas así a esta habitación, Black- Dijo Connie con furia contenida, aunque también le gustó verlo 'así' –Ahora… ¿para que haz venido?- Le pregunta Connie al morocho que tenía en frente.

-Pues… esto… es que en la cocina están DEMACIADO embelesados… ¡¡si hasta James con Lily…!!- Dijo Sirius, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar por que Lily y James estuvieran juntos.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Connie, incrédula.

-Sipi… por eso, vine a hacerte compañía, con la mejor intención, por que en las cocinas no se puede… me sentiría incómodo…- Dijo Sirius, haciendo una ademán de incomodidad.

-Bueno, supongo que me trajiste algo para comer… tengo mucha hambre… y me duele mi cabeza…- Dijo Connie, mientras se sobaba el estómago con una mano, y con la otra se sobaba la frente.

-Bueno… si no hubieras pegado ese grito del terror, no hubiera votado mi tostada… y tienes resaca, ¿no recuerdas que anoche te condenaste tomando cerveza muggle?- Preguntó Sirius.

-Si… pero me duele mucho al cabeza… ni con el Whisky de Fuego me pasa esto…- Dijo la Potter.

-Bueno… es que, por si no lo sabías, la cerveza muggle tiene peores resultados en los magos que un simple Whisky de Fuego…- Dijo Sirius.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! Mi cabeza…- Sollozó Connie, mientras se tomaba con las dos manos su cabeza, y la apretaba, intentando disminuir el dolor.

-Ya…, no sé que hacer, por que a mi no me sucede eso muy a menudo…- Decía Sirius, histérico, no sabía que hacer, se sentía inservible…

-Bueno… ouch, ¡Que dolor!, me traes un vaso con agua, ¿por favor?- Preguntó Connie.

-Esto… claro, al tiro…- Dijo Sirius, contento, por, al menos, servir para algo.

Sirius se dirigió al baño, que quedaba a pocos pasos de la habitación de la morocha, sacó un vaso transparente, y lo llenó hasta más de la mitad con agua, y luego volvió a la habitación de Connie.

-Gracias, Sirius…- Dijo Connie, que seguía con la mano en la cabeza, mientras tomaba el agua.

-No hay por que, princesa- Dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa aflorándole por sus labios.

-No me llames así, que me siento pequeña…- Dijo la Potter, haciendo pucheritos.

-Pero, para mí tú eres mi princesa…- Susurró Sirius, en el oído de la morocha, que quedó hecha piedra, ¿Se le estaba declarando?

-¿Qué… qué significó… eso… Sirius?- Tartamudeó Connie, estaba confundida.

-Pues… eso, que tu eres y serás, SIEMPRE, mi… princesa…- Dijo Sirius, cohibido, muy pocas veces se veía a un merodeador así –Y pues, que te quiero, y… no me interesa que James se oponga… por que haría cualquier cosa… para poder estar… contigo, y pues… eso… que te amo, más que a mi mismo, y eso es decir mucho- Terminó con su declaración, Sirius, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de la morocha más bella (según él) que tenia en frente suyo, y bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Esto… Sirius, no sé que decir… yo… yo, también, esto… bueno, también me gustas…- Dijo Connie, bajando la mirada, avergonzada, aunque sabía que él la amaba, ¡LA AMABA!, algo que nunca pensó poder vivir, la declaración de Sirius Black, alias Casanova de Hogwarts, el estaba enamorado de ella, y ella también de él, sólo había un impedimento, y ese impedimento tenía nombre y apellido…: _James Potter._

Sirius no sabía que hacer primero, si saltar por todo el departamento gritando de alegría, o besar a la morocha que tenía enfrente, pero la respuesta llegó mucho antes que él atinara a hacer algo, en muy pocos segundos sintió los cálidos y sedientos labios de Connie, ¡LA ESTABA BESANDO! ¡POR FIN LA BESABA! Y que besos, ¡Por Merlín!

Luego de unos segundos, de interminable felicidad para ambos morochos, llegó el minuto de separarse, por la maldita falta de aire.

-¿…y eso?- Preguntó Sirius, con los ojos aún cerrados, intentando guardar todo el momento en su memoria, para no sacarlo nunca jamás.

-bueno…, muchos le llaman beso…- Dijo Connie, irónica.

-Si lo sé… pero ¿a que vino ese hermoso, tierno, apasionado, amoroso, cálido y precioso beso?- Preguntó Sirius, abriendo los ojos al fin, viendo a Connie, que se había ruborizado de sobremanera.

-Pues… ¿será por que me gustas?- Preguntó Connie, usando nuevamente la ironía en sus palabras.

-¿Te gusto?- Preguntó Sirius, 'incrédulo'.

-No… estaba probando, nada más…- Dijo Connie, siguiéndole el juego.

-Pues… no probé bien entonces…- Dijo Sirius, con aire picarón.

-¡Oh!, lo lamento… tendrás que esperar, saca tu boleto allá afuera… la próxima función es a las 12:00 horas…- Dijo Connie, apuntando la puerta.

-¡CONSTANZA POTTER!- Gritó Sirius, escandalizado.

-Aunque para usted, podría hacer una excepción…- Dijo Connie, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Sirius.

-Sería todo un gusto para mí…- Dijo Sirius, a la vez que atrapaba sus labios, para otro beso.

-JAJAJAJAJJAJAAJA, Buen chiste, James…- Ríe Lunático, tranquilo, abrazando a Hilary.

-Bueno, aquí les va otro…- Dijo James, mirando a todos atentamente, sin soltar la mano de Lily –Bueno, Remus, tienes que preguntarme ¿Está Alberto?, anda, dilo-

-¿Está Alberto?- Preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.

-NO, está cerrado… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- Ríe James, pero sólo ríe él, pues los demás lo quedan mirando con cara de estúpido.

-Esto… James, eso no… no es divertido…- Le cortó Hilary.

-Pero, si es genial…- Dice James, testarudamente.

-No, Jamie, es horrendo…- Corroboró Lily.

-Bueno… que más da…- Dice James, mientras abraza a Lily, por la cintura.

-Oye… ¿y Sirius?- Pregunta Remus, casualmente.

-No lo sé… recuerdo que vino, sacó una tostada y tomo de mi jugo… y luego se… fue…- Dijo James, recordando.

-Si, bueno, yo me voy a vestir…- Dijo Lily, mientras se levantaba, a su pesar, de los brazos de James.

Lily caminó hacia su habitación, donde una sorpresa la esperaba… Una lechuza del Departamento De Aurores, estaba en su habitación, la carta era corta, y decía lo siguiente:

_Señorita Lilianne Evans,_

_Es un placer decirle que se reanudarán las pruebas para entrar a la Academia de Aurores, este sábado a las 16:00 horas, la esperamos._

_Atentamente: Víctor Fignas,_

_Director del Departamento de Aurores,_

_Londres._

-¡¡No lo puedo creer!!- Chilló Lily, contenta.

-¿Qué no puedes creer?- Pregunto la voz de James, desde la puerta de la habitación de Lily.

-Se reanudan las pruebas para ser auror, ¡Genial!- Decía Lily, mientras James la miraba inquisitoriamente.

-Lily, esto, a mi… pues a mi no… me gustaría… que fueras… que fueras a las pruebas, es muy arriesgado, y… esto… no quiero perderte, Lily…- Dijo James, mirándola, suplicándole, aunque, bien sabía él, Lily no cedería, era su sueño, y ni si quiera el hombre que amaba la dejaría sin él, pero… había que intentarlo.

-No, no, y mil veces no… James, tu sabes, muy bien, que siempre a sido, por llamarlo de alguna forma, mi "meta" ser auror, así que, por favor, no me vengas con esto ahora, no cambiaré mi decisión, por nada, NADA- Dijo Lily, tercamente (según el morocho), recalcando la última palabra.

-Pero, Lily, entiéndeme, yo no quiero perderte…, no imagino mi vida sin ti, Lily…- Decía James, mirándola con súplica.

-No, James, además ahora sólo son las pruebas, no sé de que te preocupas…- Le decía Lily, tranquila.

-Eres realmente terca, ¿No es así?- Le dijo James, provocándola.

-Si, gracias, es un honor ser terca, Jamie…- Le contestó la pelirroja, haciendo una prolongada reverencia hacia James.

-Pues, ¿Sabes lo que yo les hago a las tercas?- Preguntaba James, nuevamente, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a Lily, sin que esta se diera cuenta, pues estaba de espaldas de él.

-No, ni me interesa…- Le contestó la pelirroja, con su tono normal y tranquilo, cuando, de repente, siente unas fuertes y tersas manos, haciéndoles cosquillas en las costillas, causándole interminable risa.

-No, James, para… por favor… James, Jamie, ¡Potter!- Chilló Lily, entre carcajada, pensando que llamarlo por su apellido finalizaría con la "tortura", pero no, James seguía haciéndole cosquillas –Vamos, James, querido, amado, por favor, ¿por favorcito?- Decía Lily, de carcajada en carcajada.

-No…- era la única respuesta de James.

-Ya, James, basta…- Dijo finalmente Lily, tirándose en su cama, para descansar, reírse cansa, ¿Sabían?... pero justo James había pensado lo mismo, justo lo mismo, y habían quedado a tan sólo centímetros separados, centímetros que en poco tiempo fueron nada.

Se miraban, examinándose, contemplándose, simplemente observándose, Lily no se contuvo, veía los rojos labios de James, incitándola a besarlos, y así lo hizo, posó sus delgados e inexpertos labios, en los de James, al principio fue un beso lento, tímido, el primero para Lily, pero James era experto, con su fama de Casanova en Hogwarts, junto con Sirius.

James no quería que ella se sintiera mal, siguió el ritmo que ella llevaba, tranquilo y lento, disfrutando, disfrutándose. El morocho quería más, pero se contuvo, el la amaba, no era _una más_. Ella era especial, era su amor, era suya, y de nadie, nadie más.

Lily se sentía en las nubes, en un sueño tan bello, del cual no quería despertar, la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza era _¿Cómo diablos te contuviste durante tantos años, Lily?_ Decía su subconsciente, y era la primera vez que Lily no tenía respuesta para una pregunta, o a lo mejor, no quería encontrarla.

Y pronto llegó el fin, por el momento, del beso, el momento en que sus pulmones pedían oxígeno, y se separaron lentamente, el uno de otro, sólo para abrazarse y sentir sus cálidos cuerpos, uno junto a otro.

-Te amo…- Susurró James, en el oído de la pelirroja, que sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, y miles de mariposas en su vientre, revoloteando, felices, ella se sentía feliz.

-Yo también, James, yo también te amo…- Dijo la pelirroja, antes de darle un beso tierno, cargado de sentimientos, que ambos experimentaban.

;-;

-¡WOOOO!- Decía Lupin, mientras apuntaba el televisor, emocionado, con Hilary a su lado, abrazándola.

-Ya basta, Remus, pareces un niño…- Decía Hilary, aunque también le gustaba el Remus así, normal, cariñoso y atento, o simplemente hacerle mimos, se sentía reconfortada y tranquila.

-¡Uy! Mi mami me quiere pegar…- Dijo Remus, haciendo pucheritos.

-En realidad quiero hacer otra cosa contigo, Rem- Dijo la rubia sensualmente.

-Claro que si…- Dijo el licántropo, atrapando los labios de Hill, dándole un dulce y tierno beso, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en la nuca del merodeador.

-Ejem, ejem…- Tosía Sirius, venia de la mano con Connie, intentando buscar a Lily, para que le diera algo para su cabeza –EJEM, EJEM- Tosió el morocho, haciendo que Remus y Hilary se sobresaltaran y se separaran bruscamente y sonrosados.

-O, lo siento, Lunático, pero es importante…- Dijo Sirius con cara de niño bueno, cuando se encontró con la mirada de reproche de su amigo -¿Han visto a Lily?- Pregunto el Black, mirando alternadamente de Hilary a Remus.

-No, hace un rato dijo que se iba a vestir y se fue, y luego James se fue también…- Dijo Hilary -¿Porqué?-

-Esto… no por nada, la vamos a buscar a su pieza…- Dijo Connie, mientras avanzaba en dirección a la habitación de la pelirroja.

Los morochos se fueron juntos a la habitación de Lily, ahí encontraron a James acostado junto a Lily, abrazándola y esta reposando en su pecho, ambos profundamente dormidos.

-Esto… Connie, creo que debemos regresar más tarde, ¿no te parece?- Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa, le agradaba ver a su mejor amigo feliz, ¡Cuánto le había costado conquistar a la pelirroja! Y él tampoco estaba triste, estaba junto a la mujer de su vida, Connie, SU Connie, y la adoraba. Sirius jamás pensó en sentir amor por una chica, verdadero _amor. _Y se sentía bien, excelente.

-Claro…- Decía la Potter mientras con su mano izquierda, que era la desocupada, puesto que con la otra tomaba la mano de Sirius, se tomaba nuevamente la cabeza, y hacía gestos de enfado y dolor.

-Ya, princesa, ya se te va a pasar, esto te deja una enseñanza, ¿No?, nunca más subestimes el poder de las cosas muggles…- Decía Sirius en un tono sabihondo.

-Si, claro… tú, el mas ordenado, responsable y el que nunca, jamás de los jamases se emborracha, ni toma, ni hace nada en contra de las reglas, ni…- Connie se quedó sin habla, al verse, nuevamente, atrapada por los labios del morocho que tanto le gustaba. Luego de un rato, Sirius decide separarse, con una sonrisa, pues le gustaba cuando la pequeña Potter lo trataba así, nombrándole todos y cada uno de sus defectos, ó, simplemente, no se podía resistir a la tentación de besar sus labios, y más ahora, que era suya, pero todavía quedaba algo, debía hacer esa relación formal, algo que jamás el merodeador había hecho en su vida amorosa.

-Esto… Connie, tengo que hacerte una pregunta, humm, ¿Puedo?- Preguntó Sirius con una mirada tierna.

-Claro, Sirius- Dijo Connie, tocándole la nariz al morocho con su dedo y cerrando sus ojos ante el contacto con la piel suave del Black.

-Bueno, esto… hum… ya vale, estoy seguro, ¿Si?, pero tengo vergüenza- Dijo Sirius, bajando la mirada.

-¡WOOOOOO! Jamás pensé vivir tanto como para ver a un merodeador avergonzado, que cosas…- Dijo Connie, divertida –Ya, Sirius, sólo dímelo y ya, no es tan difícil ¿Vale?- Dijo Connie, cambiando su tono divertido a uno tierno y apaciguador.

-Bueno, vale… esto, Connie, mi princesita, esto… ¿Quisieras ser, formalmente, mi novia?- Dijo Sirius, temeroso.

Connie sintió que le tiraban un balde de agua fría, helada, del atlántico. Su sueño, su más grande y apreciado sueño, vuelto realidad, y era él quien se lo pedía, _él._

-…- No respondía, estaba ida, quería decirle _"Si, te amo, te adoro, Sirius"_ pero no le salía, tenía los ojos tan abiertos que Sirius temía que se le salieran de sus órbitas, el morocho estaba apenado, ESTABA… -Claro, Sirius- Murmuró la Potter, antes de acurrucarse en el pecho de Sirius, escondiendo su cabeza también, mientras esperaba que su, ahora formal novio, procesara toda la información más valiosa de su vida, luego de unos segundos, a Sirius se le formo una sonrisa tonta en la cara, levanto a Connie por lo aires, y luego la bajó para darle un beso tierno y dulce.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te…-

-¡Oh!, ya cállate Sirius Black- Dijo Connie con una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Sabes? Mi nombre suena muy sensual saliendo de tus labios- Dijo el morocho en el oído de la Potter, haciendo que esta se estremeciera sin quererlo –Y ¿te digo otro secreto?-.

-Claro, Sirius- Dijo la morocha.

-Siempre me gustaste, es sólo que en Hogwarts era difícil verte sin Lily, o McDuggen, o sin James… ¡uf!- Dijo el morocho, secándose la frente, en un ademán de miedo –Pero… ya no me importa, por que se que te amo, se que me amas, y nada me va a separar de ti- Finalizó Sirius, mientras olía la fragancia de Connie, rosas.

-Eres muy tierno Sirius, yo… tu también me gustabas en Hogwarts, bueno… ahora también me gustas, te amo- Dijo Connie, mientras lo abrazaba fuerte y dejaba que Sirius le hiciera mimos, esos que tanto esperó, y que ahora conseguía fácil.

__________

:) Sólo espero comentarios.

Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nada **__de esto es mío, sólo hago esto por diversión._

**¡Tú!**

**Capítulo VII:**

El viernes por la mañana todos estaban muy ansiosos, pues al otro día serían las pruebas para entrar a la Academia de Auror, cosa que los chicos y chicas anhelaban, Sirius estaba muy cariñoso con Connie, pero intentaba parecer despreocupado cuando aparecía James, casi siempre en compañía de Lily, Hilary y Remus seguían igual de cariñosos que siempre, nunca se los veía separados, y siempre andaban tomados de las manos, como si temiesen perderse el uno al otro, James y Lily aún no formalizaban su relación, pero ambos estaban muy felices y compartían mucho con los demás.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor de Lily, tomando un delicioso desayuno, preparado por Connie y Sirius, que se habían puesto muy hábiles para la cocina desde que hicieron la cena de bienvenida para Lupin.

-Esto está delicioso, Sirius…- Decía Lily, probando un bollo con manjar especialmente sabroso.

-Si… hacen una buena pareja para la cocina…- Afirmó James, llevándose la taza de leche a la boca.

Ambos chicos tosieron y enrojecieron brutalmente cuando James dijo _"pareja"_ todos los miraron extrañados, excepto Lily, ella ya sabía el _"secreto" _de Sirius y Connie. Al instante siguiente, James se levantó, se aclaró la garganta, esperó unos segundos, para que toda la atención estuviera en él.

-Bueno…- Enrojeció –Esto… yo, quería decirles algo muy importante…- Su rostro estaba de un rojo fuego –Yo estoy con Lily…- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero suficiente alto para que todos lo escucharan. Lily había enrojecido casi tanto como James cuando dijo _"Lily" _miró a Connie, ella no le había dicho nada, esperaba que James le pidiera ser su novia para decirle, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo mal que había hecho las cosas, Connie la miraba sorprendida a James, y fulminaba con la mirada a Lily… se suponía que eran amigas… _"Se suponía"_

-¿Y?... ¿qué me dicen?- Preguntó James, expectante.

-Pues… ¡BIEN JAMES! Hasta que lo conseguiste…- Comentó Sirius, nervioso, tenía que decirle a James que salía con Connie, tarde o temprano, pero su mente le decía que fuera tarde…

-Si claro, excelente…- Dijo Connie sin ánimos, se sentía traicionada, ella le había dicho todo a Lily, todos y cada uno de los detalles de su relación con Sirius, pero ella no le había dicho nada de la suya, y eso la hacía sentir mal y muy enojada.

-¿Connie, puedo hablarte?- Preguntó tímidamente Lily.

-Claro, _amiga_- Dijo en un tono frío esto último.

Salieron. Lily estaba temblando, y ahogó un sollozo, cuando Connie dijo ese amiga tan fríamente. Fueron a la habitación de la pelirroja. Todos los demás se quedaron callados, expectantes, más James, pudo ver un dejo de tristeza en los ojos de su Lily. Al llegar a la habitación de la pelirroja, ésta decidió romper el frío silencio.

-¿Connie?- Preguntó temerosa –Connie, puedo explicarlo…- Dijo intentando ahogar un sollozo, pero salió igual.

-Claro, _amiga_, es fácil así, ¿No?, yo te dije todo, todo lo que a acontecido con Sirius, y tu te quedas callada de tu relación con mi hermano, pensé que confiabas en mí…- Dijo subiendo el tono de voz mientras más palabras salían de su boca –¡Pero claro!, para que, ¿No? Para qué contarle a la supuesta _mejor amiga_ ¿Para qué? Si la mejor amiga le ha contado todo… y tú no haces más que no decirme nada, Lilianne.

Dicho esto, la morocha salió del cuarto, luego salió del departamento y por último salió a la fría mañana.

-Connie- Susurró la pelirroja, las lágrimas y sollozos no se hicieron esperar, comenzó a llorar, triste, en eso llega James, preocupado, había visto pasar a su hermana corriendo saliendo del departamento, Lily se tensó, estaba segura de que James le preguntaría por que se habían peleado, y ella no iba a delatar el romance de Sirius y Connie, ya bastante tenía con estar enojada con su amiga, para que ahora la odie más por haberle dicho a James que ella era novia de Sirius.

-Princesa…- No hubo respuesta –Lily… ¿Qué a sucedido?-

-Nada, James, nada… un simple e-enoj-jo- Dice Lily a la vez que más lágrimas recorren su rostro, levanta la cabeza, para mirarlo, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y las saladas lágrimas habían dejado rastros por el rostro de la pelirroja, y luego se perdían por su cuello.

-Pero Lily, bebé… ¿Cómo no va a pasar nada?- Pregunta nuevamente James, intentando sonsacarle a Lily el hecho de su pelea con su hermana, jamás se habían peleado, en Hogwarts eran inseparables, y, a veces, cuando a Connie le tocaba ser la anfitriona en los veranos, Lily se iba a la mansión Potter, y no se despegaba de Connie y Hilary.

-Es… es… no puedo decírtelo, James, no quiero que Connie se enoje más… lo siento…- Al acabar de decir esto la pelirroja se lanzó a los brazos de James, y lloró, lloró todo lo que quería y debía llorar.

Al rato, cuando Lily se sentía un poco mejor, miró a James suspicaz, quería hacerle una pregunta, más bien debía.

-¿James?-

-¿Humm?-

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste en la mañana?, digo… lo de ser novios y todo eso…- Dijo Lily, sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban de un suave y sensual carmesí.

-Claro, pelirroja- Contestó el morocho, se quedó embelesado mirándola, se veía tan bella sonrosada, parecía pequeña y vulnerable.

-James, bésame- Pidió la pelirroja, el aludido la miró con ojos como platos, pero accedió sin replicar a la petición de su novia, le encantaba besarla, hace poco tiempo estaban juntos, pero ya se había vuelto un adicto a Lily y sus labios, era una droga, su droga, sólo para él.

-Lily…- Murmuraba James entre beso y beso, la pelirroja lo besó con más fuerza, dando a entender que lo escuchaba –Te amo- Reconoció el pelinegro, Lily lo besó con más intensidad.

-Yo también, James, también te amo- Respondió la pelirroja, y sintió que James sonreía mientras la besaba.

-¿Connie?- Preguntó Sirius cautelosamente, y como respuesta recibió un gruñido -¿Qué sucedió con Lily?- Preguntó nuevamente el morocho, y Connie nuevamente le respondió con un gruñido, pero este fue más débil –¡Oh, por favor, Connie!, ¿Podrías responderme con palabras?, no quiero gruñidos, Potter- Dijo el morocho mirándola.

-Ya, vale…, no a sucedido… nada…, digo, creo- Dijo.

-¿Creo?, ¿Cómo creo?- Preguntó Sirius, levantando una ceja inquisitoriamente.

-Pues, ya vale… me enojé con ella por que no me había dicho lo que sucedía con Jamie… y yo me… ¡SIRIUS!, ¿CÓMO DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTARÍA? ELLA ME MINTIÓ, yo… yo le dije todo lo que había sucedido contigo… bueno, sin muchos detalles…- Dijo sonrosándose.

-Y… ¿Por eso te enojaste?- Preguntó Sirius, incrédulo.

-Pues claro… ¿No son suficientes razones?- Preguntó.

-Ya, imagínate que Lily quería tener una relación con James, bueno, ya la tenían, es cierto, pero a lo mejor la pelirroja esperaba que Cornamenta le pidiera ser su novia, ya sabes como son ustedes las chicas, Connie, les gusta todo eso del noviazgo antes de cotillear con todas su amigas, no puedes enojarte con Lily sólo por eso… a lo mejor tu se lo contaste por la misma razón, por que yo ya te había pedido ser mi novia… ¿O acaso se lo dijiste antes? No, ¿Verdad?- Objetó el pelinegro, dejando su morocha acompañante plasmada.

-…- La morocha no tenía palabras -¿Quién eres tú y dónde está MI Sirius?- Preguntó Connie, mientras unía sus dedos índices formando una cruz, avanzando lentamente hacia atrás.

-¿Así que me crees de tu propiedad?- Preguntó Sirius.

-Pues… claro, tú… digo Sirius, es mío…- Dijo como si nada.

-Entonces tú eres mía- Dijo Sirius.

-NO, yo soy de Sirius- Dijo la terca Connie.

-Y dale… que yo soy Sirius, Potter- Y como si _"Potter" _fuese la palabra mágica Connie se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius, éste siempre llamaba "Potter" a Connie cuando lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-¡SIRIUSÍN!- Chilló Connie.

-¡ALI!- Chilló Sirius como una fémina.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!- Chilló una escandalizada Connie, jamás le gusto que la llamaran por su segundo nombre, y Sirius no cambiaría eso.

-¡Oh!- Dijo Sirius, abriendo los ojos y tapándose la boca con las manos –Se me olvidó Constanza Alicia Potter, lo siento- Al acabar esa oración, recibió un golpe… muy fuerte.

-¡QUE LA CORTES!- Chilló Connie.

-Ya, ya, vale, Connie…- Dijo Sirius, mientras se acercaba a su novia con intenciones de besarla, cosa que no hizo.

-No, estás castigado, bombón, por haberme llamado… A… eso…Alicia- Dijo esto último casi en un susurro, como si lo pronunciara y Voldemort apareciera ante ellos.

-¡Oh, vamos, Connie! Dame mi besito…- Chillaba Sirius como a un niño que no le dan su dulce favorito de Honeydukes.

-No- Decía Connie, tajante.

-¡Por favooooooooooooooooooor!- Decía Sirius, casi llorando.

-No- Repetía Connie.

-¿Por favorcito?- Decía con cara de perrito mojado.

-No, y no me mires con esa cara, sabes que no me ablandarás, no, Sirius, ¡OH, MIERDA! Odio esa carita tuya… siempre me hace retractarme y darte lo que quieres…- Dijo Connie, mientras se abalanzaba a un Sirius con mirada triunfante y los brazos abiertos.

-Jajaja, ya sé con que distorsionarte, Ali-

-¡Y SIGUES!- Chilló Connie, escandalizada.

-Pero si es un nombre hermoso, Connie…-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Já!, te gané, perrito- Dijo Connie con una sonrisa triunfante -¡Te engañé!, jajaja, ¡Engañé al fantástico Sirius Black!- Se burlaba Connie del morocho, que la miraba pícaramente.

-Ali-

-¿Humm?-

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Preguntó el morocho, y al ver que la pelinegra asentía lentamente con la cabeza, prosiguió: -Bésame-

-Claro…- Dijo Connie como si nada, se iba acercando lentamente a los labios de Sirius, pero paró en seco, lo miró con rabia y un deje de ternura, sólo hasta que gritó: -¡SIRIUS BLALCK! TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ASÍ, ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES? ERES HOMBRE MUERTO, Y TE RESUCITO, Y TE VUELVO A MATAR…- Chillaba Connie, enojada, pero Sirius la veía sensual.

-¿…a besos?- Preguntó tímidamente el morocho, con una sonrisa, al tiempo que agarraba a Connie por la cintura, la atraía a él, y le daba un beso tierno y profundo. Al principio la morocha se resistió, pero su autocontrol no pudo más, y respondió al beso apasionado que le regalaba Sirius.

-¿Tú… irás a las pruebas, Remus?- Preguntó Hilary a Remus.

-Ahá- Respondió -¿Porqué?- Preguntó.

-Por que… yo ya no seré auror, estudiaré Medimagia- Dijo la rubia, alegre, hacía unas dos semanas que había tomado la decisión, pero aún no se lo había dicho a Remus.

-…- No sabía que decir –¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho antes?- Dijo Remus, no era que estuviera enojado, más bien estaba aliviado, así no estaría el día pensando que Hilary corría peligro.

-No lo sé… supongo que no había encontrado el momento preciso para decírtelo- Contestó la rubia.

-Bueno, esa es una noticia muy buena, Hill, ¿y en donde estudiarás?- Preguntó el licántropo.

-¡Oh! Pues aquí, en Londres, no creerías que me iría y te librarías tan fácilmente de mí, ¿No?- Preguntó la rubia, sensualmente.

-¡Oh, si te fueras, yo me voy contigo, Bebé!- Contestó Remus con voz melosa.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer la próxima semana?- Preguntó Hilary, sonriente.

-¿La… pró… próxima semana?- Preguntó Remus, tragando saliva y tartamudeando, la próxima semana había luna llena, estaba en problemas, Hilary todavía no lo sabía, y no la quería perder… a menudo el sucedía eso, estaba bien con una chica, pero cuando ella descubría su condición de licántropo, se alejaba de él como si fuera el mismísimo Voldemort.

-Claro, Remus…- Dijo Hilary –Pensaba llevar a conocerte a mi hermano, Klaus, pero el estará… ocupado… aullando…- Dijo Hilary, se notaba la incomodidad de su voz, pero Remus se quedó petrificado, ¿Había dicho _aullando_?, ¿Era su idea o Hill decía, o más bien insinuaba, que su hermano tenía su misma condición?

-¿Cómo aullando, Pequeña?- Preguntó Remus, cautelosamente.

-Bueno… es que, ya sabes, aullando- Dijo en un susurro la rubia –Es que Klaus tiene muy mala suerte… él… él… es un licántropo, Remus- Dijo la rubia, apenada por su hermano.

-¡Oh!, y… ¿Tú como lo tomas?- Preguntó Remus, tanteando el terreno.

-Pues… sólo es un lobito una vez al mes… así que no hay por que preocuparse, lo quiero igual…- Repuso Hilary, tajantemente.

-Oh…- No sabía que hacer, si decirle o no…, Klaus era su hermano, era entendible, pero él… el sólo era su novio… no sabía cuanto era capaz de amarlo…

-Bueno, ¿Qué me dices?- Preguntó la rubia, tocándole tiernamente la punta de la nariz con su finos dedos.

-Eh…, esto… yo…- ¡ESTABA EN UN GRAVE, GRAVE PROBLEMA!, ¿Qué diablos le diría ahora?, _"¡Oh!, lo siento Hill, pero iré a aullar con Klaus" _¡No! Eso sonaba raro… no sabía que hacer.

-¿Qué sucede?- Hilary estaba preocupada, Remus había tomado un color muy blanco en su rostro, estaba más que pálido.

-Hilary, yo… creo que yo… ¡QUE CREO!, yo también tengo que ir… a aullar- Dijo en un susurro, Hilary estaba estupefacta.

-Lily-

-…-

-Lily-

-…-

-Bueno, supongo que si me voy no habrá problema- Dijo James, mientras hacía un amago de levantarse, pero las pequeñas manos de Lily se lo impidieron –¡Ahá!-

-No te aproveches, Potter- Dijo Lily.

-Lily, debemos levantarnos, ya que no me vas a decir por que se molestó Connie, tienes que hablar con ella…- Dijo James, mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello de su novia.

-James, aunque te vallas no te lo diré, no quiero que Connie se enoje más, ya tengo suficiente…- Dijo Lily con voz de ultratumba.

-Bueno, ¿Me das un besito?- Pidió James con voz de niño pequeño

-¿No te ibas?- Contraatacó Lily.

-Mmm, reconsideré quedarme aquí con mi bella novia- Dijo James, se iba acercando a Lily, intentaba intimidarla, pero la pelirroja no sentía miedo, más bien le seguía el juego -¿Qué te parece mi idea?- Preguntó con voz melosa.

-No está del todo mal…- Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, haciendo que James la mirara lujuriosamente –Pero…- _"Diablos, siempre debe haber un pero ¿No?"_ pensó James, molesto -… Necesito hablar con tu hermana, James- Dijo Lily, mientras su mirada se volvía triste.

-Claro, Princesa, ¿Vamos a buscarla?- Preguntó mientras se paraba e intentaba ayudar a Lily a pararse también.

-No… prefiero ir sola, James- Dijo Lily, mirándolo.

-Claro, Bebé-

-¿Cuántos adjetivos y sustantivos tienes para mí?- Preguntó Lily encarando una ceja.

-Uf… llevo más de siete años buscándolos, Corazón- Contestó James con una sonrisa tierna y sincera.

-Te quiero mucho, James- Contestó Lily.

-¿Y mis adjetivos?- Preguntó James con cara de perrito mojado.

-Pues… imagínate… yo llevo más de siete años buscando otro tipo de adjetivos en CONTRA de tu persona, Jamie…- Dijo Lily como si nada.

-Bueno, con ese "_Jamie" _quedo satisfecho, sale muy lindo viniendo de tus labios, Dulzura- Contestó James, mientras le daba un topón con sus labios.

-James, la voy a buscar, ¿Bueno?- Preguntó la chica.

-Claro, pero no te demores-

-Si, adiós-

-Te extrañaré, Lily-

-¡James! No es para tanto, exagerado…- Dijo Lily mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Pero... ¡Imagínate!, llevo más de siete años esperándote, Lily-Amor- Respondió James, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No me llames así… ya te lo dije, es cursi- Dijo Lily, mientras salía de su habitación.

Connie y Sirius iban caminando hacia el departamento, Sirius traía a Connie de la cintura, y ésta se recostaba en su hombro mientras caminaba, venían en silencio, Connie ya había entendido, y pensaba disculparse con Lily, pensaba en la mejor forma de hacerlo:

"_Lily, lo siento, creo que yo… no lo sé… ¡NO!, así no, mmm, Lily, ¿Me perdonas? No... ¿Cómo tan…directa? Lily, creo que yo… es solo que me dolió que no me lo dijeras, Lily… ¿Me perdonas?, Si, así estaba mucho mejor…"_

-…Quiero una rana de chocolate de Honeydukes… todos juntos: quiero una rana de chocolate de Honeydukes…- Sirius tarareaba en silencio, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Connie, pues la mañana estaba helada –y… ¿pensaste como le pedirás perdón a Lily, Connie?- Preguntó de repente Sirius, dejando a un lado su canción.

-¿Ah?, eh… ¡Sí!, por supuesto, Siri-Pooh- Contestó Connie con voz melosa al decir el sobrenombre del merodeador.

-Pues bien, vamos a practicar- Dijo Sirius, y agregó rápidamente al ver un ceja alzada de Connie: -Yo seré Lily, y tu vienes a pedirme disculpas- Dijo moviendo los dedos, en un ademán de hacer las comillas con mímicas.

-Ya… vale- Contestó Connie, sonriendo, a veces Sirius tenía unas ideas muy descabelladas.

-Connie…- Dijo Sirius chillando y gimiendo, intentando imitar a Lily.

-Esto… er… Lily- Comenzó Connie, y dijo _"Lily"_ con evidente sarcasmo –Yo… me quería disculpar, se… lo importante que es James para ti… pero solo me dolió mucho que no… me lo dijeras antes… ¿Me perdonas?- Dijo Connie, finalizando el teatro.

-¡Aaaay, Connie! Eres muy tierna, por supuesto que te perdono…- Dijo Sirius chillando demasiado para el gusto de una pelirroja que los veía, Lily venía saliendo de la torre, buscando a Connie.

-¡Eh!, que yo no chillo tanto…- Dijo Lily con falsa molestia.

-Lily…- Susurró Connie, incómoda.

-Claro que te perdono, Connie, pero… también debes perdonarme a mí… por no habértelo dicho antes… además soy una descarada… tu me cuantas todo lo que a sucedido con Sirius… y yo… nada… realmente me sentí mal, Connie- Dijo Lily, apenada.

-Bueno… ¿Amigas?- Dijo Connie, estirando la mano.

-Amigas- Respondió Lily, pero en vez de darle la mano, le dio un abrazo.

-¡Eh!, que yo también existo…- Dijo Sirius, mientras se secaba una inexistente lágrima de su mejilla.

-¡Oh, no!, prefiero que Connie te bese cuando estén a solas, Siri…- Dijo Lily con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, pelirroja, te vas…- Dijo Sirius.

-¡VAALE!- Dijo la pelirroja –iré a embobar más a tu Cornamenta- Dicho esto salió de ahí, antes de entrar a la torre, le guiñó un ojo a Connie, Sirius la miró impactado, era verdad… Cornamenta iba a quedar estúpido con tanta _"Pelirroja"_.

__________

Denle a GO! :)

Besos.


End file.
